The Elder's
by NO19712005
Summary: Very AU and Caryl. Pa Dixon and his son's are well known for getting the job done, when called back to a town they left in the care of humans years ago, they are surprised to find The Governor is taking control. This does have characters in from Walking Dead, however it is a vampire story something very different
1. Chapter 1

**A/n This is a request from Rosered123, not done this style before thanksx**

Waking up on the edge of an orgasm, she knew she had dreamt of him again. Her body screamed for release, climbing from the bed her legs shaky, heading into the bathroom, so glad her husband was a heavy sleeper. Slipping into the shower, her body slick with sweat, she knew her core was wet, knowing she had to bring herself to release, otherwise she wouldn't sleep

It was the same one each night, since she brought her new born home, over six months ago. She never saw his face, just felt what has tongue, hands and other parts of his body could do to her. Letting the warmth of the shower rain down on her, she stroked herself to release, closing her eyes in an attempt to locate him, going over the edge, all she saw were blue eyes. Biting her lip she came hard, her body shaking with one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had. Leaning her head against the tiled wall, she shut her eyes, this couldn't go on, her sleep pattern was destroyed, between Sophia and this ….. she had no idea what to call him. If her husband Ed found out he would beat her to death, leaving Sophia motherless, subjecting her to the various whores he choose to sleep with.

* * *

Fisting his raging hard on he closed his eyes, imaging it was her he sank in, His whole body shook as he roared his release, ashamed to see he had once again covered himself in his juice. Shutting his eyes, he let his head fall back on his large bed, luckily he could rest now, not that he really required sleep. It had been like this for months, from the moment he had seen her exit the hospital, with her daughter in her arms. When the man, he presumed was her husband placed an arm around her shoulders, seeing her physically retreat in to herself, had him itching to rip the man apart with his bare hands.

He wasn't a violent man, none of his family were, but they were feared, they were well known within the vicinity, even though they had not been back for years, and it was years. Children admired them, teenagers wanted to be part of them and adults had a healthy fear, yet supported them. Dragging himself to his feet, he headed into the shower, wondering what she was doing, how she was managing with her child? Then his thoughts went to her body, his cock twitched again, slamming his hands against the tiled wall, he bent his head, he couldn't go on like this. He had been told by his Pa, that their kind had soul mates, not many believed this, he also spoke about his kind being able to have children, if they met their soul mates, another thing that most said was fantasy, that Hollywood wrote about. How wrong they were, after all him and his older brother were proof of that, they were one of the few who were born into the clan, and inherited their parents skills. He also knew deep in his soul, another thing that the movies were wrong about, yes vampires had souls, could move in daylight, not all of them though, and did have soul mates. The woman with the baby was his , the downside she was human, which was on of the biggest no no's, top that with her having a child, he knew he was fucked. Whoever protected them sure had a funny way of messing with his head and heart, his Pa always said there was a reason for everything, and in time it would become clear, didn't mean he liked it. Switching the shower to cold, he let the water cleanse him, why couldn't he have what Merle had?. Why was he the one that had to have a fucking soul mate who was human, married and with a child?.

* * *

Pa Dixon was furious, it had been years since he had been in this city, they had left it protected, by a small human group, who ensured that the public would be safe from any intruders. How had it all gone wrong?, his family better known as "The Elders" were one of the first vampires to be discovered, related to the dark side over in Transylvania, they were powerful both in strength and abilities, and had 500 years plus between them., they were the masters. He did get annoyed, when Vlad the Impaler. claimed to be one of them, as if they would impale their victims like that, letting them suffer in pain. The Elders were not in to that kind of torture, unlike some of their European colleagues. The Dixon's were well known at sorting the situation, riding the world of evil, and protecting the innocents, humans being in that category, no pain was involved, or if so the person had warranted it. Looking through the various paperwork and photos that Rick, the local sheriff had kindly provided, he stood to his feet, so the bastard was back was he?. He now, knew full well, why Herschel, his right hand man, and human, had called him back, why Rick, Shane and T-dog worried for the safety of the town. The Governor was back, the streets were no longer safe, he knew innocents were being turned. Philip was the son of a human, who had been turned by a vampire, he didn't have the soul that the master's had, or the conscience. He was evil, used torture to get what he wanted, the more pain the better, at times he wondered if he was related to Vlad or that side?, locating the phone he called Herschel time to check things out, time the Dixon's took their town back.

* * *

"Will you shut that screeching piece of shit up" Ed had woken in a bad mood, his wife wasn't next to him, in bed where she should be, all he could hear was the scream of their daughter, then silence.

Stretching he would deal with his wife later, he had allowed her the months, since Sophia's birth to recuperate, but now he wanted servicing. It was time she let him have his husbands rights, tonight he would have her. Philip needed him in early, they had some clients he required moving, more like frightened, as soon as the sheriff realized he had lost control, there was nothing that Philip and his gang couldn't do. Even though he was not privileged to the end result, he knew that bodies were appearing around the city, the victims left a mess.

Carol felt her stomach churn, at the sound of her husbands voice, wishing he wasn't awake yet. Making sure Sophia was nuzzled at her breast, she sat on the large rocking chair looking out of the window, her thoughts on the man in her dreams. Was it real? Did the man with the blue eyes exist?. She had felt every touch and caress, as if he was with her in that room, trying to remember what the room looked like her mind cast back. At first it was white, nothing, maybe it was a dream and nothing else, the cloud lifted and she saw a large four poster bed, candles around the room, she saw deep red's, creams, then those blue eyes. Shaking her head, she tried to clear it, wondering what was happening, as she shut her eyes, to take the moment in, then she heard him speak.

"I'm coming for ya darlin" her eyes shot open, looking around, nothing, what was happening to her?


	2. Chapter 2

The alleyways were dark danger lurked in the shadows, not for him, but for the human giving of their distinct smell, the one their kind knew as fear. Some of his kind got off on it, loved the hunt, the chase, the capture and finally the kill. He had no reason to like it, he wasn't a monster, craving blood to keep him alive, they had a special source, provided in exchange for their cooperation and protection of the innocents. With being master's they didn't require a constant supply, just enough, that should, they require healing it was there. Running towards the aroma, his feet silent he found a woman on the floor,surrounded by three men, already roughened up. He didn't need to read their pathetic minds to know their intent. Taking the first one down, he thrust him against the wall, the man unconscious before his body hit the floor, leaving the two remaining,not as cocky now, they had seen their ring leader, hit the wall.

"Did you see that...what the...?" before his sentence finished another was in a heap on the floor, the last one running as if the hounds of hell were on his of being who he was, speed was on his side, leaning towards the woman, he held his hand out.

"Ya ok ? They are gone now, ya safe" Her small hand slipped into his, arousal replacing the fear in her eyes. Hiding behind his long hair, he kept his head bowed, unsure of what to do, with the look she was sending him. He come smell her, yet his body didn't react, there was nothing about her that had him aching. Unlike her, with the scent she was giving off, almost made his stomach churn.

"Thank you, I don't know what I..." The tears seeping from her eyes, hell he was no good with women, who used tears to get what they wanted. He knew she had been through a traumatic experience, and yes he could understand her being upset, yet deep down he knew those tears were forced, her way of bringing him in

"Ya make sure, ya don't entice the wrong men, next time" Her gasp was loud, as her hand reached out to slap his face, being caught before it even reached it's mark. Squirming under his strength.

"How dare you.?" she screeched

"I dare darlin, cos ya bated them men and ya damn lucky, I put a stop to what they intended, to do to ya. Get the fuck outta here and go home. Ya too damn young to be playing with the grown ups" He sensed her annoyance and was none to surprised when she spat near his feet, yet he continued to watch her, making sure she made it into the well lit area of down town. Stupid woman should have known better, had Rick not stressed enough that the area was dangerous now at night?.

"She offered it ya on a plate and ya didn't take it?" Daryl didn't even bother acknowledging his brother as he continued along the back streets. He had a destination in mind, and he had no time for his interfering brother tonight.

"Yo Daryl come on man this ain't like ya..." His words stopping when he reached out for his brother's arm pulling him round to face him, even though there were years between them , they were close as can be, each brother being able to read the other's mind, should they allow them to.

"Shit Daryl, ya found her ain't ya?" Daryl had no reason to lie to him, though the situation was grim.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Merle wasn't having any of it, his lil bro had finally met his soul mate, without thought he went into Daryl's mind

"Get the fuck out of there Merle, told ya I don't want to talk about it" Merle didn't need to question any further, the one word that had come screaming out at him, the one thing they were never allowed to turn or touch, no matter what. Human, letting him go, losing him within the shadows, Merle turned towards the town, he needed to locate his Pa. He had always said things happened for a reason, so why the hell did their makers see fit to subject his brother to this pain?.

* * *

"So Ed we have this small family to see this evening, haven't been paying as they should. I am sure we both know what happens to people like them" Ed actually felt sick to the stomach, having witnessed a side to this man he never knew existed. Oh he had read about the demons in books. Seen the damn movies on TV, but this was different, seeing it up close, those teeth sinking into the vein of life, was disgusting. Hollywood made it seem sexy, the reality was far from it and the mess was vial, making him chock as the smell hit the back of his throat. The body was left to rot, ready for some poor unsuspecting passer-by to find. Now they were heading to the family near the docks, this was one thing, even Ed could not watch, this family had young children, how could the man live with himself, after ,what he did?. But there again, he had always said he had no soul, how true that was. Ed may be the lower form of shit, beating his wife when she was pregnant, but even he could see the wrong in this whole scenario. He actually wondered what the police were doing? Had they not worked in out as yet?, that innocents, who were in debt with The Governor, or even pissed him off, were turning up dead, Their life lines drained from their bodies, leaving behind a ghost like skeleton.

Swallowing the bile down into his stomach, he tried with all his might not to throw up, seeing the children cry over their parents, was enough, they had seen the whole thing, were scared, shaking like leaves in the wind. Yet The Governor had chosen them to live,was this a good or bad thing? The jury was still out of that verdict.

"So Ed now you see what we are really about. I want you to join us, become one of us" Ed could feel his blood run cold, did he want to become one of these things, was his soul that dark?. The Governor waited with baited breath, he was offering this human a gift beyond his wildest dreams, the opportunity to be one of them, all powerful, in control and running the town. It did help that Philip liked Ed's wife, there was something about her, that had his blood boil, well if it could. He wanted Ed as one of them, under his control, then if anything went wrong he had good reason to destroy him. The only thing keeping Ed a mortal was his wife and child, Philip couldn't and wouldn't turn him unless he had permission from the man. He did have a good side to him, well that's what he told himself, if Ed didn't comply he would just turn the whole damn family, and he knew what hell they would go through. The more he thought about it, the more it felt the better option.

"What do I get from it?" Philip had been so deep in his thoughts, he forgot Ed was there, placing his arm around the man's shoulder, he guided him towards the club, recently opened.

"Let me show you what you get Ed. After tonight I think you will agree being one of us, is the best thing".

* * *

At times Daryl was grateful for his sense's, his speed and his wonderful ability to hide within the shadows unable to be seen, heard or smelt. His family had never carried the distinct smell other's did, only their kind could smell each other, but with The Dixon's they were unique.

Letting his head rest against the wall, he lit his cigarette, pulling the nicotine deep into his lungs, rubbing his fore head, he wondered what she was doing. Was she still awake? Nursing the little one?. Or was she sleeping, waiting for him in her dreams?. He ached for her, his whole body craved her touch, he had touched her, worshiped her in his dreams, yet all he wanted was a look, a smile, a touch. He had never allowed her to touch him, always holding her hands high above her head, keeping himself in the shadows away from her sight. The dreams weren't enough, he had to see her, dropping the butt of the cigarette into the bin, he hit the roof, without so much as losing a breath, then he saw them entering the club he had just exited. Damn, his body ached to see his mate,yet he had to follow them, see why The Governor was guiding, his mate's husband into the club. Most people knew that after a certain time, the club opened it's doors to the less savory characters.

"Pa wants ya bro need to get ya ass back here" Merle spoke through Daryl's thoughts, annoyed he cut him off, blocking any further contact from his family, he headed in after the two men.

* * *

"You are so good Sophia, mummy is so pleased you were born, I love you so much, You are the only thing keeping me going darling." Carol mumbled to her daughter as she bathed her before bedtime, Ed had already called saying to expect him late, in fact she would be lucky if she saw him at all tonight. She wasn't bothered if he wasn't home, he wasn't forcing her, she knew he was ready to take back his husbands rights as he called them. Why couldn't he love her,be gentle and loving like... no she could not think about him, it was wrong so very wrong. After all he hadn't been tender all the time, he liked it rough too, shocked to say she loved it like that with him. Just who was he?, and why did her body tingle when she thought of him?. Cuddling Sophia to her, she placed her on the warm towel, snuggling her up as she dried her. Reaching for some lotion she rubbed it on her daughter, as a cool breeze came across her cheek. Checking the window was shut, she tried to ignore what her heart was telling her, he was near, yet how could that be?. She wasn't asleep, he hadn't come to her in her dreams, but she could feel a presence around her, Shaking it off, she continued to dress Sophia, thinking she was mad, surely her daughter would have picked up on anything strange. Cuddling her to her chest, having made sure she was wrapped up tight in her all in one, she went to sit on the rocking chair in the nursery, she always fell asleep in Carol's arms as she sang to her. Watching the town come alive, from her window, she almost missed the shadow that flashed across, getting to her feet, she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness outside, no nothing, it had to be her imagination. Walking back to the rocking chair, she didn't see the two men peer inside the bedroom, then disappear without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful support on this story and Rosered123 you are very welcome x**

"Ya definitely think she's the one?" Pa Dixon sat down in his large leather chair, turning towards the fire, since moving back to the town he felt a constant chill to his bones, unusual for a vampire of his stature. It could only mean one thing. and one thing only, evil was coming their way. His eldest son nodded, both knew how this could end and neither wanted that. The two, well three people involved, one a master, the other two humans, would suffer before they came together. Rubbing his hand through his hair, Pa Dixon wasn't impressed with the way fate was dealing the cards to his youngest son. Yet he had to have faith, that they knew full well what they were doing when they picked the human as his son's mate. Why after all these years, knowing how it went, would they choose to do this?. Had he not suffered enough, he had never told their sons how he had met his wife, never told them she too was human. Both boys thought they had met through the many travels over the years, that they had been near the same horrendous massacre, back in 1848 -1849 within the country of Transylvania. Whilst part was true, the other that both himself and their mother kept hidden, was he turned her, having found her dying at the roadside, injuries unknown at the time, he had felt her presence within his soul for some time before he finally located her. Unwilling to accept her fate, he had turned her without thought, remembering the softness of her eyes as she faded in his arms. The history books confirm she was one of the many unknowns to die that day, no one saw the tall man, carry the lifeless body with him. None thought to check who he was, by the time anyone realized it was too late. Both had disappeared in to the darkness, shaking his head from his thoughts, He worried more, for this human, actually being the soul mate to his son, because he knew death would be chasing her, with a child involved this was a dangerous game,even for the god's. Doing his best to concentrate on the moment, he spoke to his son.

"He isn't going to be happy, when he knows you read his mind, that we went to see her and the baby" he warned his older son, the one thing he knew about Daryl, he hated his mind being read, more so now, regarding this new revelation.

"He's already blocked me" Pa Dixon nodded his head, it wouldn't do to have his two sons at logger heads, they had to be thinking straight, their minds focused. They had come back for a reason, one reason only - to take The governor down and give the town back to the humans.

"May have to turn her" Merle stepped back, shaking his head, no way would he allow that to happen, no way in hell.

"No, ain't happening Pa and I know he won't agree to it, She has a child, a husband" The older man laughed, had his son not seen the mark's on the woman's body?, he knew once Daryl saw them, her husband would be dead.

"That marriage is a sham, can see it with my own eyes boy, she's an abused woman, living for her daughter. She would be better off without that human she calls a husband, no man, and I repeat no man harms a woman like that" He slammed his hand down hard on the table, causing a few of the staff to run in, forcing a smile he told them all was ok .

"Pa you can't turn a human into one of our kind, ya know full well how it could end, how badly it could go. He would rather live his life out alone then make them suffer" The sad thing was his son was right, Daryl would live with his soul unfulfilled, due to a sick joke played by the god's, Yet what if it wasn't some sick joke?, it was already written that they were meant to be. Could Daryl have what he and their mother had?. He could feel his wife's presence wash over him comforting him, even though she was a distance away, she always knew how to sooth him. Her whispered words telling him to leave it to happen, to take a step back and let them find each other. Feeling centered, he reached for the brandy on the small table next to him, a soft smile on his face.

"Guess ma set ya straight" Merle could always tell when his parents communicated, no matter how far away they were from each other. Once they had spoken, both had a relaxed contented look on their faces, and their bodies were at peace.

"Always knows how to calm me" he mumbled as he offered his son a drink, Merle took the other chair, he thanked him for the brandy, turning to the fire, he watched the flames dance.

"What did she say?" if anything his mother would have an answer

"Leave it be and let them find each other" Merle was surprised at her answer, had they not had it drummed into them, whilst young, never, ever turn a human?. His gut instincts screamed at him ,things were not as they seem, he wondered now what was really going on. He had never had reason to question his parents. Trusting their word above or else, after all they had experienced so much, seen such sacrifice. Yet he had niggling doubts, one being how come Daryl and himself could age to adulthood?, yet others couldn't they stayed the age, they were when turned. How come he and Daryl stopped ageing at a set age too?. Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, he knew his wife was coming through, he felt his body relax, her words comforting him.

"If you want to know just ask them" she was right, yet why could he not ask the questions he sought answers too. What was he afraid of? feeling her brush his cheek, his eyes closed as her scent came over him, he missed her so much. He knew what he was scared of, he was scared of the truth, the truth behind what they really were, How they became The Master's they were, he was scared that once he knew, their names would be tainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and messages on this story so glad you like it x**

"It's time to tell him, your son has many questions, yet as he sits there he is to scared to ask" His beautiful wife sent her thoughts, to her husband, wishing she was there with them to help.

"Ya got some questions son?" Merle had been looking into the fire, pondering how to brooch the subject,his dad's words cut through his mind.

"Mum been reading my mind again? How many times do I have to tell ya to stop doing that" His dad nodded, understanding his curtness, his youngest son had shut them out, they would speak about that later, his eldest needed answers and he thought now was the time to share them.

"Son, pour us both a drink, I think it's time I shared a little of your family history"

"Ya don't have to, whatever you and mum told us as kids and growing up we never asked questions, never queried anything. Pa why have Daryl and I aged, whilst others stay the same age?. Why do you want him to turn his mate? Why,..." Pa Dixon held his hand up, a soft smile on his face, yes his wife was right, the time had come

"Guess ya been holding a lot back, son, ya brother been wondering these things too? Merle knew Daryl was happy with whatever their parents told them, both knew they had never been given the truth, well not the full truth, they just presumed their parents wanted to protect them from harm or hurt.

"He don't seem to be too bothered, accepts who we are, what we are. ..." Handing his drink to his dad, he sat down, he could feel this was going to be a long night.

"I'm going to share with you, what I have never shared with anyone, when I have finished you may choose to judge me for what I did. Ya just remember boy that you have a family that love you so very much. I have already asked your mum to bring your wife Andrea. They will be here by lunchtime tomorrow. Ya hurt ya Ma in anyway son, then me and you will have problems" Merle was getting confused, worried too, what had his dad so on edge?.

"I can never judge either of ya Dad, Ya our parents, ya ain't done anything wrong in our eyes. Next ya will be telling me mum was turned by ya..." Seeing his dad's face darken for a moment, he sat back in his chair

"Fuck, is that ….." Merle placed his hand over his mouth, then rubbed his head, his Ma was human and his dad had turned her. Yet he had been adamant through the years, that no human should be turned, that they should be protected at all costs.

"Listen son and let me tell you what happened, how you and Daryl came to be born. The year was 1848, I had traveled the world, ending up in Transylvania, it was a bad year for both sides, The Hungarians took their revenge on The Romanians, after they had attack them in the October. I had arrived at the worse time, in Mihalt in the June, your mum will say the best time. I had always known deep down I had a soul mate, your granddaddy told me stories about it. I was told my mate was unique, special, after all I was from "The Originals" The oldest set of vampires, who started it all off, to this day no one knows exactly how it happened, Oh there are stories, some true, some made up, along the tales The Masters were born, as you know, The Dixon clan are from The Original Master's, we are unique in that we can have children, only with our soul mates. We still cannot understand how you and Daryl grew to the age you did, whilst other's who have been turned, through their choices, have not. Herschel Greene has been looking into it, all he can fathom, is our DNA is a shade different to others, that when we meet our soul mates, that is the day we stop ageing. In your case five years ago, when you met Andrea, Daryl's case will be from when he first saw his"

"Ok that kinda makes sense I think, with the ageing, still don't make much sense though" Merle stood to his feet, located the bottle and filled both their glasses up.

"I never said it made sense son, it never does with our kind. Let me tell you about your mum, yes she was human, boy was I pissed when I found out, what and who she was. That night in Mihalt, The Romanians killed around 50 people in her town, your mum was running from the troops. I saw her coming towards me, I can never tell you how I felt..."

"Like the most wonderful feeling, the warmth, the desire, the love" Merle butted in, after all it was exactly how he felt, when he first saw Andrea.

"Among some, my soul soared when I saw her, this small thing, scruffy, ripped clothes, covered in dirt. Her eyes looked into mine, they were the bluest I have ever seen, Daryl certainly inherited them. Her hair flowing behind her, long and silky looked like copper. She tripped as she ran closer, it wasn't till I saw her fall that I knew, she had been hit, I felt my soul being ripped in two. I couldn't let this happen, I did the unthinkable, I ran to her held her in my arms. Her smile soft as she looked up at me, no way was I losing her when I had just found her. Without thought or worry, I gave her back her life, took her old one and gave her new. No one saw me do it, they were too involved with fighting, clearing the dead. I checked around, glad the darkness of the night was coming in, lifting her in my arms we fled the scene"

"Guess ya were pretty pissed at those, who brought this fate to ya" Merle could only imagine the language his Pa would have come up with

"Pissed was an understatement, hell ya mother was a peasant beneath me... Damn don't ya dare swear at me like that woman. Ya just wait till I see ya tomorrow me and you are having words." Merle smirked his mum had just told his Pa off, it was funny to watch The Master, most powerful of them all, fear his small wife.

"I will rephrase that, I thought she was beneath me and this was all a joke, when she came to she burst my damn ears with her screaming, her nails scratched and don't even get me started on how hard that woman can kick" He smiled to himself remembering how he had finally pinned her under him, and from the thoughts his wife was sending back she sure could remember too.

"Little hell-cat ya mum is, I lost my heart to her within days, my soul mended. We escaped Transylvania, finally deciding to set home up here. The area was good, the humans accepted us and eventually we found out you were on the way. We were scared, you were something special, our enemies could use you against us, we protected you, over protected at times, both of you..." His wife interrupted his flow.

I'm warning ya woman, stay the hell outta this conversation It's between... OK! fine. Ya ma says we didn't over protect you , we loved you. There told him" Shaking his head, Pa got to his feet, glancing into the fire he watched the flames burn.

"When Andrea gives birth, you will have the same fears, the same dread in your soul, if we continue to allow Philip to continue his reign of terror, that fear will never leave you.I have known that man years, from the moment he was turned, it didn't go well, they weren't soul mates, any of our kind know,that the result ends up with death for them, and their victim is left to walk the earth without a soul not understanding, who they are, what they are to do. Philip has allowed himself to grow into the darkness, believing he is someone he isn't. He is powerful with his group, without nothing. However we may have a problem with Daryl's mate being married to one of his close employee's. The name Philip calls himself, The Governor,worries me, as that was an enemy of our clan from years back, before I even met ya mother" Lifting the glass to his lips he downed the rest of the drink.

"We have the police and townsfolk on our side, as well as The Clan. He can be defeated, Tyresse, Abe, Rosita, and Karen came into town earlier today, they are behind us. We will be able to do this dad, you have never worried before" Merle rubbed his head, still trying to catch up with all the information his Pa had shared, he knew there would be more in time, for now they had spoken long enough. His mum had been human, how could he not love her?. What reaction did his dad expect from his sons?.

"Yes we do son, but we also have a valuable human, well two that need our full protection. Daryl's mate and her baby must be kept safe, if Philip finds out about her, he may use her against him, if he takes any of The Dixon's down he takes us all. " now he was confused, they had defeated worse that this, taken down stronger more powerful vampires, he just couldn't understand why his dad was so worried?.

"We are all connected son, you, me Daryl, our wives. Your unborn child, if they find out about her, anything about her, they will use her to bring Daryl know yourself, how far you will go to protect Andrea, he will do the same, if it happens he could go into the darkness, allow himself to be taken over with pain, hurt and the need for revenge,then the one thing that makes us different from others of our kind, would be ripped from him, his soul never to return."

* * *

Daryl followed behind the small group, easily hiding in the shadows of the club, he could smell their kind, as the night became darker. The humans were few and far between, he could gag with the stench.

"So Ed as you can see there is forbidden fruit everywhere, what happens in Club Woodbury stays in the club. You want to try some of the new girls that are here. Go feel free to try them all, since your wife had your daughter I bet you have not had anything?. Go please feast yourself, enjoy" Philip had been correct, Ed was dying for some attention. Yes his plan would work.

Daryl watched in disgust as his mate's husband, fondled the women, allowed them to touch him How could he even look at another female?, when he had his wife, he could feel his haze come over him, he was pissed, god knows what this man could catch and pass over to his mate. No this wasn't happening, moving from the shadows he walked towards the man. Hating him more and more with each step, reaching out for him, words pulled him back.

"Leave him son, Get out now!" A shiver ran down his back, his dad had forced himself into his mind, crashing through the walls he had erected against his family. That only meant one thing, and one thing only, he was in danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the club Daryl saw Ed within a group of women, how he wanted to rip the man apart,frustrated there was no time. for that now. Before anyone could blink he disappeared, reaching the roof within seconds, he took flight. Soaring through the night sky, feeling the wind it felt good, liberating and free. Heading towards home, he took a detour, his feet light as he came to a halt outside her window. The night light casting her in a soft glow, as she fed her daughter, he ached to be there with her, touching her naked breast, kissing her neck that was exposed to his eyes. He could stay no longer, for if he did, he would make himself known. Carol felt a warmth surround her, he was here, she could sense him feel him. Glancing towards the window, she was sure he was there, were those his blue eyes staring at her. A flash of their bodies making love on a large bed, candles lit all around came across her mind. Feeling her body react to him, wishing he was there holding her tight, then cold. He was gone, she didn't even know she had took to her feet, until she sank back down in the chair, her body aching with need. Checking down at Sophia, the little girl had fallen asleep. How much longer would this continue? He was now invading her thoughts in the waking hours as well as he sleeping ones.

"Soon darlin" she heard the words as if he had spoken them, yet no one was here with her, apart from Sophia.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" She screamed, scared and frightened, annoyed when Sophia awoke with her shouting.

* * *

"Why the hell ya call me back?. I almost had him" Daryl walked into the room, taking the glass of brandy from his brother's hand, annoyed at his father for calling him back. Pissed that his mate had shouted at him to leave her the hell alone. This was turning into a bitch of a night.

"You were in danger son, we needed you out before they saw you" Daryl nodded, still not impressed, with the older man's reply. Sitting down in the chair, his brother had recently occupied, he waited for some answers. Oh he could read his brother's mind, should he choose, get the short version, not tonight. His father called him for a reason, and he knew it had to do with his mate and their future.

* * *

Placing Sophia in her cot, Carol showered before heading to bed, praying that he would leave her alone tonight. Settling into a restless sleep, the moment her eyes shut, she wanted to scream, he was with her again. She was in a corridor, her feet sinking into the thick carpet, the wall's cast in a soft glow from the various wall light's. She could feel her body being guided towards the door, which stood open at the end of the walkway. Strange that she didn't feel scared, excitement running through her veins, the shadow of a man stood within the darkness, staying away from the light. Walking towards him, he held his hand up to stop her.

"Who are you?" She whispered as her feet stopped leaving her basked in the soft light.

"Your soul mate" his voice washing over her like soft velvet, she had no idea what he meant, that was something you read in a novel. Saw in movies, not reality, choosing to ignore his words, she questioned him more. Hoping to bring him into the light, let her see who he really was.

"Why can I speak to you now, when other times we..."

"I allowed you into my thoughts, my mind." was all he replied, keeping himself in the shadows, controlling his desires.

"Why can't I see you? Come into the light please, I need to see the man who has me cumming so hard, who my body aches for. The man who has made love to me over and over in my dreams" He could understand her frustration, yet tonight she was not getting what she asked for. He was denying her for now, even though his heart and body screamed at him to give in. Take her where she stood, push her down in to the softness of the bed and slam into her.

"No. I can't not yet, soon though" she snorted at his reply.

"Sure, either show me or leave me the hell alone" How he wanted to show her, yet it was too soon.

"Patience, you will know who I am soon. Please don't ask that of me I can't leave ya alone woman. It would rip my damn heart out, take my soul... Never ask me to leave ya" he struggled with his words, hoping she would not ask him to leave, for he knew if she did, he would abide by her wishes. No matter how much he hurt from her rejection. Carol could feel his pain, but why? How?

"Soon my love I will answer ya. Anything ya need to know and I will tell ya. For now all I ask, is ya trust me darlin, please" Carol shook her head, this was all a dream, a stupid pathetic dream, that her mind had made up. The lights suddenly dimmed, arms wrapped around her as his lips took hers, his tongue begging for entrance. Opening her mouth she felt him taste her deeply

"Did that feel like it was a dream?" his words whispered against her lips, he ached to do so much more, their time was limited. Suddenly she was ripped from his arms, he felt lost and alone. Carol felt the bed move, her name being roared, ripping her from her dreams she looked up into the face of her husband. He looked different, his eyes darkening, almost black, who was this man that had her husbands face?. Lifting a shaky hand to his cheek to push him away, she flinched at the coldness, screaming as he moved closer.

"She's in danger, we need to get to her" Daryl woke from his nap near the fire, his dad already on his feet, having heard his son's mate scream in his mind too. Merle already at the door, not thinking twice he took to the sky, uncaring if they followed. Daryl sat by the fire, knowing it was too soon to approach his mate, she wasn't ready for it all. However his brother and dad could help, protect her until they felt she was safe.

* * *

"Ed what have you done? You are so cold" kicking out at him, she could feel her fear over taking her, her breathing became faster, heart racing, she had to escape. She was in danger, she could feel it, what had her husband done?. Praying Sophia stayed asleep, ensuring that Ed concentrated on Carol and her alone, she could not let any harm come to her baby. Ed felt heavy above her, his body pushing her further into the bed. She saved her strength, refusing to scream anymore, there was no one to save her, this was it. Praying for her daughter she felt her arms give way, then nothing. Blackness came over her, her last thoughts of her daughter and her soul mate.

Merle smashed through the bedroom window, the sound making Ed turn. He felt the two men approaching before he saw either, one lifting him from the bed, throwing him across the room. Sliding to the floor Ed's head smashed hard on the wall. Neither men cared about his condition, as they checked on the woman on the bed, she was out, though breathing just barely.

"That was too close" Both men felt themselves relax she was ok, Merle went to check on Sophia, glad she was sleeping peacefully in her cot. Looking down at her,she was so adorable and would certainly grab his brother's heart, the moment he met her properly. As if she sensed he was there, she opened her big blue eyes and stared at him, reaching his finger out he placed it in her hand. Her little fingers gripping it tight, he smiled down at the little sweetheart, she was part of their family or would be soon. The Elder Dixon looked at the woman, she was unhurt, thank god, but how far had her husband taken the forbidden path into the darkness?. He was slumped against the wall, the bite marks clear on his neck, not yet punctured all the way. Which meant there was some more of the ritual to be done, and he had yet to be turned. So what had his plans been for his wife?. Both men knew she was in danger, yet for the rest of the night and tomorrow she would be safe from harm. Ed would need his sleep, not only to mend his broken body,but also to gain his strength, they could not move anyone tonight. Should they take Carol now,suspicion would be high, Philip was certainly not stupid, though not the brightest either. However if he found out The Dixon's were protecting a female human, then he would work it out. He would knew immediately, that this human was a soul mate to a member of The Dixon clan, both her and the child would be used as a bargaining tool. Placing Ed in the spare bedroom, they pulled the blinds down, locked the windows and doors. Placing Carol on the bed, they covered her rechecking that she was OK. Both knew her mate was going crazy, aching to be near her, to protect her. Yet tonight they had no where, for her to go. No true reason for her to escape from Ed, most humans would put what had happened down to hallucinations or nightmares. They hoped this was true for Carol, tomorrow they would begin their plan. They would give Carol Peletier a damn good reason to leave her husband, a damn good reason for people to see. A damn good reason for her to start working as their receptionist. In order for her to at last meet her soul mate, and the man behind all her questions, the man with the answers, who would protect her with his life. For tomorrow Carol and Sophia were meeting Daryl Dixon, time for the fun to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

"No this cannot be right, my husband pays all the bills. I have no idea why you think we are behind in our mortgage payments" Carol could feel the tears threatening to fall, Sophia was screaming for attention in the background and this man who appeared at her door almost half an hour ago, was determined they owed the bank.

"I am sorry Mrs Peletier, but we cannot get hold of your husband and we need payment today" She looked at the man, who reminded her of a little weasel sent to do the errands, and gets his hands dirty. Whilst the greedy men at the top sat on their backsides in their expensive shoes, deciding whose life they could make a misery today.

"I will tell you again I have no idea where my husband is, and I need to feed my daughter. Please can you leave" Attempting to close the door in his face, the man stopped her, by placing his foot on the step

"Mr ….." That was strange she could not remember him, giving her his name, something here was not sitting right with her. Nothing made sense.

"Would You like me to call the police?" she looked at him and his foot now jammed in her door way.

"No need Mrs Peletier, I can come in and wait" his eyes flashed, making her step back a little, her gut instinct telling her, no screaming at her to tell him to leave, not to invite him in

"No I do not allow strangers in my house, you are not invited" He took a step back and if she didn't know better she thought he hissed at her.

"You have not heard the last of this" turning from her he stormed down the small pathway, Carol could feel her body relax, her heart beat back to normal. Listening she was surprised that Sophia's cries had calmed to a soft whimper, even her baby knew that man was dangerous. Carol felt she had passed some kind of test, yet not sure what in. Shutting the door she locked it, even though it was early morning around 10-00, she felt drained before the day started. Ed had not come home and by the looks of things he wasn't going to be back for awhile. Her mind screamed at her,liar, Ed did come home last night, he tried to..., shaking her head no that was a dream.

Yeah if it was a dream why did you find shards of glass on your bedroom floor? Shut up she screamed at her inner thoughts. Leaning her head against the closed door, her eyes glancing up at the locked room just out of her vision in the shadows.

"Hey calm down, it's ok" his words coming into her mind,

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" She screamed into the emptiness of the house, tears falling from her cheeks. She was going crazy she had to be, her imagination was running wild, it had to be lack of sleep, as no way did two men burst into her room last night and save her from whatever fate Ed had planned. The window they had come through had been mended,as if nothing had happened, yet those few small shard's of glass behind the curtain, made her wonder if it had been real. Straightening herself she walked towards Sophia's room picking the little one in her arms she fed her, yet Carol was on eggshells. ready for Ed to escape, she was sure he was behind that locked door, if he was, who put him there?. Then her thoughts took a different route, was this the chance to escape, take Sophia and run, she had little money, yet what she did have could easily pay a month's rent on a place the other side of town.

* * *

"She has no idea where he is either. Mr Blake. She was not as easy to manipulate as we thought, She would not invite me in" Martinez spoke to his boss.

"This is not good , not good at all, You need to get in that house, find out if Ed has been home, or is still there, I can sense he is, until we get permission to enter, we are unable to do anything" His hand slammed down on the large desk in frustration. One of the main differences between "their kind and The Dixon's, they had to be invited in to a place before they could enter into a humans domain, Dixon's had that right from the moment they were born.

* * *

"That place ready for them?" Daryl had paced up and down all morning, worrying about his mate, her child. The fact that Philip had sent Martinez to check on Ed.

"Calm down son , please" His mum lay her hand on his arm, soothing him as best she could, his smile soft as he hugged her. He was glad they were here, having arrived earlier than planned.

"I know mum but he... they..." he couldn't continue not wanting to think along the route his mind was taking.

"Stop it Daryl, they will make sure she gets out, the cottage is done up just right for a mother and young baby. Andrea and I made it all homely with everything she could wish for"

"I know ya did mum and I'm grateful honest but she ain't there yet and until she is, until they both are. I can't settle." Hugging her youngest son to her, she wished the human would hurry and make the decision they all knew she should.

* * *

"I'm leaving him, Sophia, sweetheart, so you be very good whilst I pack" How confident she sounded, yet inside she was terrified, Ed had gotten involved with the wrong people, she had never taken to Philip having only met him once, and that was enough. He gave her the creeps, her instincts yelling at her to keep away, they had never been wrong. Ed had frightened her last night, he felt so cold, his eyes dare she say it looked dead. She had that feeling inside her, the inner voice telling her to get out now, but where could she go? She had no means of travel, the buggy that she pushed Sophia in could carry a few things. What about her cot? All her stuff, stupid woman, just take the most needed, once settled she could think then. Packing the pull along and Sophia's teddy, food, and other essentials she shut the door on her old life. Still not quiet understanding where she was going or what she would do for money. Her feet guided her to a small shop window, she was sure this strange old fashion place was not here three days ago. Glancing in the murky window she could see a young lady inside, a few adverts showed various places for rent, one stuck out at her. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, glad when the lady got up and helped her in

"Well hello there and how can I help you two today?" Her smile made her face glow, her beautiful hair cascading down her back, it looked like copper, yet as Carol looked into her eyes, she was sure her soul was older than she looked,she knew those eyes, they were so blue, just like... No she couldn't think about him at the moment, yet the reaction she saw in the woman's face, made her wonder if she could read her mind?.There was something about her, that drew her in, a kindness and warmth came from her, making her feel safe, like the man in her dreams. Even Sophia sat up to look at her, her little hands reaching up, which is one thing her daughter had never done

"What a beautiful baby, could I?" The woman asked as Sophia reached up higher, astonished by her daughter's reaction to the stranger, all she could do was nod. A giggle coming from her daughter when the lady tickled her, nuzzling her face against Sophia's

"She truly is beautiful just like her mummy. So Car..." damn she had almost let her secret out, thank god Carol had not noticed her mistake, she was busy looking at the various places she had for rent

"Thank you, she is my little miracle, I am looking for a place to rent Miss..." holding Sophia in one arm she put the other hand out for Carol to shake

"Mrs Dixon, but please call me Anastasia, you escaped from your husband?" Carol's eyes shot to hers, how did she know'

"Please I don't mean to pry, it's you remind me so much of myself years back" She smiled softly at the young woman who claimed her youngest son's heart. Yes she was the one, she had looked into her soul seen the love she hid, read her mind when she thought of Daryl, yes this one was his and she would do everything in her power to keep her safe and away from harm. She could feel both her son's and husband trying to get into her mind, she knew all would be pissed at her for doing this, but she had to push her along, get her settled in the cottage they had designed just for her and Sophia. Anastasia knew they had but a few hours left before Ed would wake, then all hell would break loose when he found his wife and daughter had left.

"How did you know? It's as if you can read my mind" Carol knew when she spoke the words how stupid she sounded

"No honey, just that lost look you have, please sit down and let's see if we can get you and this little one settled in one of our places. It will be dark soon and I am sure you want to get her fed" Carol nodded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, the kindness she was showing was something Carol had not felt for awhile

"I can't afford much, I don't have a job... I..." Tears were falling, Anastasia placed her hand over Carol's sending some comforting thoughts.

"No need to get upset sweetie, we can sort something out" placing a box of tissues in her hand, Anastasia went to get a few photo's of various places popping the cottage in the middle of the pile.

Sophia had nestled in her arms when she sat back down. Carol glancing at the woman again, then at her daughter almost asleep in the woman's arms.

"She never settles in any one else's arms, even struggles to escape my husband. He hates that she doesn't bond with him takes it out..." shutting up quickly she put her head down. Anastasia could feel Daryl's anger, his need to come and protect his mate, to hold her tight in his embrace. Telling him to calm down, she turned to Carol

"It's ok don't be frightened of telling me, It will go no further" she wanted her to trust her, after all she was going to be part of their family soon

"I can't not yet, it's still all... Never mind can I see what you have to offer?" taking the photo's she looked through them, as Anastasia watched her, hating to see how scared she was, her hands shaking ,showing her the fear,that the woman tried to hide.

"Oh this one is so beautiful just like I had always dreamed off, the porch, the flowers, oh gosh it even has a small swing set. How wonderful to have this" her fingers stroked over the photo, wishing with all her heart that it was in her price range, yet knowing deep down it was not to be.

"I am sure we can work something out" Carol shook her head, no way could she ever afford it, she had no job, nothing but the small meagre amount in her purse that she had saved over the months. The cottage would be, what it had always been a dream.

"Tell you what, my son is looking for a receptionist as his firm" it was the only thing she could make up at short notice, to ensure their plan worked.

"I have never done that sort of work, Ed would never allow me to..." Anastasia held her hand up stopping Carol's protest

"I am sure his wife would be grateful for the help she is due in the next few weeks to give birth. She can train you up, then you will be able to rent the cottage and earn" There she had sorted it all, she could already hear her men shouting what firm? What fucking job?. Sending her thoughts back about their swearing and listening in on conversations both son's backed down. Her husband still threatening repercussions over the lies she was weaving. Anastasia told him to shut up, before she cut him off completely, knowing he was beat he shut his thought's off, leaving his wife to sort it all out.

"So what do you say" her smile wide as she waited with baited breath

"Yes, oh yes please, it sounds too good to be true but I have no choice I need the job and the cottage"

Nodding her head, she picked the phone up calling home making it look as if she was sorting a few things out.

"Can you bring the car, we need to move her in quickly, and bring Merle please, no not yet it's too soon" Carol had Sophia back in her arms as the woman dealt with things, her ears picked up the last few words, they sounded so much like the man in her dreams. Had he not said similar about it being too soon?. Signing the paperwork, she looked up at her again, her eyes were so like his. Yet she would be way too young to have a son his age, the smile Anastasia gave her made her wonder if her dreams were actually reality?. Could the man she had such explicit dreams about be related to this woman?.


	7. Chapter 7

Pa and Merle Dixon arrived within half an hour at the small shop, Anastasia had set up as her fake business, to entice Carol into the fold quicker. She knew the men were pussy footing around the situation, not wishing to scare the human. Well tough on them, this woman and child needed to be safe and hidden from Ed, and the other's before night fully set in. She was never given the choice when her husband, changed her. She felt the remorse come from him, sending her thoughts back, that she would never changed it for the world, she had been given a wonderful gift of her two son's and him, when he decided to take her life force and make her one of his kind. She would more than make it up to him, for letting him feel any hurt.

Carol turned when the two men walked into the small shop, their towering height and strength had her stepping back from them.

"It's ok honey, these are some of my family, and they will take you to the cottage, this is my wonderful husband, Earl" Carol shook the hand of the handsome man, who when smiled had her thinking of the man in his dreams.

"And this is my eldest son Merle, whose wife's job you will be taking" Carol timidly put her hand out and smiled at him, Anastasia telling both men, not too look to shocked, and to go along with the plan, as she had it all in hand. Having already spoken with Herschel, whilst Carol had fed Sophia in the back. He was in the process of locating a small office and getting the furniture put in, organizing it, to make it look as if it was fully functional. It was amazing what could be done in so little time, with the support of friends, if she had left it to the males, they would still be wondering how the hell to get her out of the house.

"It's nice to meet you both, so with this one being your eldest, how many do you have?" Carol felt settled within the company of these men, which was unusual for her, as large men scared her, she thought it had a lot to do with Ed. Yet it felt as though she knew them, that they were going to protect her from everything. Silly, stupid woman, she thought to herself, hiding her reddening face into Sophia's soft curls.

"I have another son, younger, Daryl" Her head came up, looking at Anastasia, that name struck a heat right through to her core, she was sure she saw the woman acknowledge her reaction. Stepping back, she felt nervous now, scared, what was going on here?.

* * *

"Ya fuckin scaring her, leave her!" Her mate's roar came through to his family, all knew they had overstepped the line, she was going to run, if they didn't stop her.

"Carol, honey you must be shattered, it's been a long day, let us take you to the cottage, get you settled in".Anastasia, tried to calm her down a little, but could see she had the look of a deer caught in the headlights, she was going to run, she just knew.

"I..." Carol couldn't speak, fear was blocking her throat, she felt as if she was suffocating, holding Sophia closer to her, the little girl could feel her anxiety. Struggling against her mum, Carol could feel her hands slipping, her daughter was falling, trying to stop the fall, she gasped as Merle, stopped Sophia's fall. Her mouth opened and shut, no way could a man move that quick, he had been on the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you? Who are you?" Grabbing her daughter from Merle, she felt the door hit her back. Hands trembling as they tried to find the handle, she had to escape. Finally opening the door, all three adults watching her, not stopping her. Her heart was racing, she felt light headed, what was going on?. Moving slowly out of the door, she felt her back, hit a wall, turning she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The blue eyes that belonged to the man she had been dreaming about, he was real, and he was here. Darkness overtook her as she felt herself fall.

* * *

Daryl knew his mate felt scared, trapped within the walls of the small shop, she was going to run , her breathing had become deeper, her heart beat erratic, she needed him. Arriving as she backed out of the shop, he felt his body react, she was like a frightened little mouse and it was down to his overbearing family. Standing behind her, he waited with baited breath, hoping she would turn around and see him as the man he was. The one who wanted her, who had made love, fucked and done other things to her body in her dreams. Feeling her small body crash into his, he felt the shivers run through him, her eyes looked into his. As she studied him, he saw the recognition in them, in her soul,then her eyes drifted shut, before she took her next breath, he had her in his arms. Merle had grabbed Sophia, and Daryl his mate, both angry at the way it had turned out.

Daryl was beyond pissed at his mum, she had interfered too soon, he had told her to stay away, let them deal with it. But no, mother knew best as she told him, well enough, they didn't know her like he did. They would have to accept she was different, delicate, needed some softness, not rushed and forced into something she was clearly scared shit less about.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I thought" his mum placed her hand on his arm.

"Ya, almost made me loose her, the fear would have had her running, hiding, she may even have gone back to that bastard of a husband. Ya leave her the hell alone. I got some shit to explain thanks to ya"

"Son she was doing..." even his Pa stepped back, as he saw his son's eyes darken, now was not the time, he would speak with him when and if he calmed down.

"I thought I was doing what as best. I am sorry Daryl" his mum patted his arm, and headed out of the shop, leaving her two son's behind, as her husband placed his arm around his wife, telling her to leave them for now. In time he would talk, they all would.

"We need to get them safe Daryl, it's creeping to dusk, we have a few hours if that" Merle held the little baby tight to his chest, glad she had settled within moments in his arms. Daryl lifted Carol in his, she was so light, so delicate.

"Ya got the car?" Merle nodded, placing Sophia in the baby seat, they had already placed in the car, he went to grab the rest of her belongings, locking up, he watched the way his brother placed her so gently in the it. As he left the shop, it changed back to it's original form, an unused, derelict place.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking, Carol knew she wasn't in Kansas anymore, wasn't that what Dorothy said to Toto?, after all had she not woken in a strange land?, where thing's were not quite as they seemed. That was how she felt right this moment, glancing around the beautiful bedroom, she knew this was not her marriage home. She would never have been allowed the delicate, pastel colors, the room was decorated in, lilac's and shades of cream, clean, and refreshing. As though someone had read her thoughts, and put them all in this room. Even the old fashioned rocking chair with the soft fleece and two overgrown cushions, were so different from the rickety one she had in Sophia's room. The curtains had been pulled to, she knew it was late in the evening, a light on the teak wooden bedside cabinet, cast the room in a warm cream colour. Feeling the softness of the bedding, she sat up slowly, head hurting a little, but other than that she felt herself. A soft cry could be heard, from a corner of the room, a cot had been placed there, covered in bright yellow's and creams. Sophia, bless was she ok?, Carol's feet sank deep in to the soft carpet, ignoring the rest of the furniture, her mind focused on her daughter. Taking a deep breath she looked into the cot, there was Sophia, her thumb in her mouth, attempting a smile for her mummy. Her teddy and comfort blanket, close by her, picking the little girl up in her arms she nuzzled the soft skin.

"Don't know where we are darling, and mummy has no idea what we have gotten into" Carol noticed the little all in one Sophia had been put in, looked like she had been bathed and fed, obviously someone had located her bag, and fed her some milk, which she had expressed earlier at the shop. All her fears came rushing back, the shop, that woman?, her son ….. her thought's were hazy, had she imagined it?. No she couldn't have, after all she was here in this strange house, yet it made her feel safe, comfortable.

* * *

"She's awake" Daryl mumbled, taking his thumb from his mouth, he felt at a loss of what to do. He wasn't use to being vulnerable, yet, with this human he was. This was her fault, if his mother had let it be, they would have done this better.

"Well go see her son, go..." He shook his head, he wasn't ready for this, what if she rejected him?, the things he did to her in her dream's were so different to seeing her in the flesh. Part of him grateful for her fainting, it gave him more time, to... to what?.

"Daryl honey, you need to go see her, she's scared so unsure of what is going on. She is only up those stairs, go to her she needs you more now, than ever" Daryl felt for the human his mum was right, she was so scared and all he had to do was climb those few stairs, walk into that bedroom, wrap his arms tight around both her and their daughter, and she would feel calmness, so why did his feet not move?.

"I can't. Not yet" with that he turned away from the stairs, and walked from the cottage, his heart was not ready to be broken, if she rejected him, that would be the outcome, how would he live with a broken heart.

"Daryl!" He could hear his mum shouting him back, yet continued into the darkness of the night.

"Leave him darling, he needs to come to terms with it all, after finding her, he is unsure of her reaction. It has all happened so quickly, too quickly I think." Earl, pulled her tight into his arms comforting her, as best he could.

"I thought I did what was best, they have now met, she will know he does exist" sitting down on the soft sofa, she held her husband's hand tight, wishing her son did not hate her, as he did at that moment, she could feel his darkness being thrown at her through his anger.

* * *

Ed's eyes fluttered open, the room pitch black, his eyes adjusting quickly to it all, he felt as though he was hung over, not remembering much about last night. He did remember trying to force his wife, where was that bitch?, struggling to his feet, he felt the pain rush through his body. What the hell had happened the night before?. He thought back to the club, how Philip had introduced him to the women, he smirked as he thought of the young thing he had been buried deep inside last night. Nothing like his mouse of a wife, yet she still should service her husband, after all he had allowed her their child. Feeling along the walls, he felt the door, reaching for the handle, he was surprised that it was locked.

"CAROL OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" His fists hammered on the door, his anger rising, reaching for the handle again, he felt it give under his strength, then light rushed in blinding him, his hand burning, what the hell were all the lights on for, he was so going to punish her ass, this would cost him money. Walking into their bedroom, he was surprised to see an empty bed, looking around, he glanced over at the cabinet, her stuff had gone. That wasn't what, had made him take a step back, it was his reflection in the mirror that hung above the cabinet, or rather lack of it, his face paled, oh my god what was happening to him?. He was almost transparent, looking at his hands, they seemed fine, he inched closer, unable to miss the large mark on his neck. His hand rubbed over it, causing his body to shiver, that woman had done this. She had marked him deeply, damn he was going to kill her, had he not told the little bitch not too mark him?. He looked closer, it was like two puncture marks, what the hell was this?. Rushing into Sophia's room, her things had gone too, so his wife thought she could escape him. She will find out soon that was not the case. Storming from the house, he ran towards the club, before he did anything, he had to know what was going on, and what Philip had brought him into. How late in the night it was, didn't bother him, he had heard the rumors, and if the snippets of information that came into his head were true, then those rumors could very well be real. Entering the club, he hadn't noticed the doors shut tight behind him, he was too busy taking in the state of the place, it looked like a damn slaughterhouse, blood everywhere, and in the middle of it all was Philip gorging on a young woman, drinking deeply from her neck, whilst others waited patiently for his attention.

"Ed my man, come feast yourself on these bodies, fill your stomach with the blood your body will crave soon." No this wasn't happening, stepping back, he felt the doors had already locked behind him, he didn't want this not yet.

Philip could feel him fighting the inevitable, he would enjoy watching his struggles, eventually he would give in, take what was so freely offered in the room. He had to push this forward, force him to drink if he had to, he wanted the woman that Ed called his wife, only way was to bring this disgusting man on board, have him involved as much as possible, he would eventually leave his wife, for the women, who seemed to circle them, leaving Carol alone and unable to cope with the baby, then Philip could roll in like a hero, saving her and making her his. The young woman in his arms collapsed, he had drank her dry, time for another, which lucky one would he pick?. Ignoring Ed's futile attempt to escape, he reached for the next young woman, who wanted to be changed, foolish people, but then humans were foolish.

* * *

Her footsteps were quiet as she walked down the stairs, her stomach churned with fear, holding Sophia closer to her breast, she tip toed into the hall way. She could sense he had been here, she smelt his aroma, letting it wash over her comforting her. Her feet took her towards a large door way, glancing in afraid of what she would see, she breathed a sigh of relief, empty, the fire roaring in the corner, warmed the room. The large over sized chairs, looked so comfortable, how she wished she could just relax and sink into them, yet she was still on edge. She knew, exactly where this place was, she had only been looking at it a while back, the cottage she had agreed to rent. Tears fell from her eyes, her breathing came in small gasps, she felt light-headed, praying she would not faint again, moving towards the nearest chair, she sank down into it, this place had been decorated for her and Sophia, she felt it deep in her bones.

"Ya like it darlin?" the voice came from the far corner of the room, the light from the fire not reaching that far. Sophia moved in her arms, then settled back to sleep, as if she knew they were safe.

"Yes" she whispered wishing they would move into the light. Movement came from the corner, footsteps could be heard, unafraid she looked up, as he came into view. His head bowed, hands crossed tight under his arms, he reminded her of a scared little boy, not the man who had worshiped her body in her dreams.

"Ya ok there sweetheart?" It was all he could think of saying, she had robbed him of words when he felt her coming down the stairs. When he left the cottage earlier, he had ran for miles trying to escape his thoughts, the reality that he would have to meet her face to face. Sensing his family leave the cottage, he took flight, she could not be left alone, they knew this. His Pa had made sure he stepped up, as he should. Daryl, sat for hours in the chair watching the fire roar, wondering what to say to her. He had a big speech until she entered the room, all words had escaped his head. She was beautiful, more stunning then anyone he had ever seen, and she was his. He had moved quickly from the chair, hiding in the darkness of the shadows, unable yet to face her. Watching her walk into the room, see the tears in her eyes, had him aching to reach for her. The soft smile she had on her face, proved she knew they had done this all for her, this cottage was the image of her dreams.

"Your real" she had yet to see his blue eyes, it was still too dark, but she knew it was him, his voice, the way he moved, his smell. The comfort and safety she felt, the arousal she could feel rushing through her blood.

"Yes darlin I am" he moved closer, still unsure of his welcome, yet the vibes she was sending were positive, and no negativity could be felt in the room.

"So that means" He smirked, he could read exactly what she was thinking, it was on his mind too. He stood now in front of her, looking down at her. Hands moving from under his arms, placing them on top of the over sized chair.

"That the dream's are true too, yes" he softly confirmed, bending closer, letting his words sink in, whilst his lips took hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Thank you to all who love this story and Rosered123 you are welcome x**

The softness of his lips surprised her, his gentleness not how she imagined, they had been aggressive in their dreams, their passion raw and hot. Yet his man, whose mouth was coaxing hers to open, his tongue gently probing hers, as if he knew that it would scare her off, if he moved any faster, any harder. His hands moved into her hair, as she responded to him, angling her so he could taste her deeper. Carol felt out of her depth, who was this man taking her over like this?. Her body ached for more, craved more, yet her mind screamed no, not yet, too soon. Daryl reluctantly pulled away, he felt her withdrawing before he removed himself. Resting his forehead against hers, he took in some deep breaths, as if he really needed to. His eyes looked into hers, letting her see within his soul, licking his lips, whilst his hands moved to her cheeks, his lips placing a soft kiss on Sophia's head. The little mite had fallen back to sleep, lifting her from her mother's arms he cradled her to him.

"I know this all seems..." How did it seem? Odd, strange, fast?. What words could he use, how could he explain it all?

"You know it all seems what...? Come on I am dying to hear what you have to say to all this?" He actually cringed at her words. But she wasn't finished yet, he sensed it, letting her continue, he waited.

"What can you really say to this all Hey?.I mean you come into my dreams, don't even get me started on what you do, to me, in them" Her body shivered at the memories, causing him to smirk a little, which if she had seen his face, he was damn sure she would have smacked him hard. Thank god for his hair he could hide behind as he bent to check the child in his arms.

"you read my thoughts, which to be honest,I find appalling, that you dare to invade my privacy like that. I asked you to leave me alone and instead you send, your damn family to …." her tears fell down her cheeks, moving away from him, she buried her head in her hands. What was happening? Why was she here?. Daryl placed Sophia into the small basket, they had next to the sofa, another little place for his little one to rest her head. So totally engrossed in the beauty of the child, he was shocked when Carol screamed at him, glad though it had not disturbed the sleeping child.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU AREN'T HUMAN ANY OF YOU." Flinching at her anger and words, he removed himself from Sophia, and sat in the other chair near the fire, rubbing under his lip with his finger, he watched her, get herself under control. This wasn't how he planned them meeting, yet what had he expected?, her running to him with open arms. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on his knees, running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"What I am, is irrelevant at this moment, in time" his words low, yet she heard them well, scared that he had not denied he was something.

"We moved ya here, for yours and Sophia's safety. They will not find you here" her head came up, eyes staring into his, now he had her full attention, pity it wasn't in the way, his body craved.

"Who, What? You are not making any sense, do you mean Ed. My husband?" Was this man deliberately trying to confuse her, because it sure was working.

"Amongst other's" his eyes darkening with desire, when she stood to her feet, moving around the room, the firelight dancing of her pale skin, she was stunning, so beautiful and he wanted her.

"I think you need to start by telling me who the hell you are?" her eyes blazing with anger, all aimed in his direction. How he ached to turn that anger into passion, he had already felt her in their dreams, he wanted the real thing, the living, breathing human, that was stood in front of him, who took his damn breath away, with each one of hers.

"Of course, I'm Daryl Dixon, and I believe, you have had the pleasure of meeting my parents, and older brother earlier in the shop today" She nodded at him, still not understanding why...

"You and I are what we class in our world, as soul mate's, it has been decided by those in charge that our fate, destiny or whatever you like to call it are linked together. That you belong to me, and I belong to you. "

"Yeah, right so you read that in a crappy romance novel, that is not real life, It doesn't happen that way. Have you even thought in that mind of yours. That I may not even want your ass.?" Now he knew that wasn't true, she had been with him 100 percent in their dreams. Standing up, he moved towards her, not missing the way the goosebumps came up on her skin, or the way her breath hitched in her throat. Inching further towards her, she moved back, until her back hit the wall behind her, yet he still advanced.

* * *

Ed 's fingers scrapped at the door, the stench of blood and death all around him,his gag reflexes working over time as he tried once more to keep, what little bile he had in his stomach down. He had to escape, glancing around he noticed a small side door, would that be his exit, after all the doors to the outside world he had walked thorough moments ago, were closed to him. Heading in the general direction of the other door, he dared to glance over at Philip, almost gagging, when another young girl wrapper herself around him, and showed her neck. This wasn't right, surely they had been drugged, no human would offer themselves willing to a man, who would drink them dry, of their lives blood. Reaching the door he saw two young girl's shivering in the corner, they looked so frightened, so weak, another thought came over him, if he protected these girl's what would he get in return?. Shaking his head, no those weren't his thoughts, he knew Philip was looking at him, he had no reason to check. Another young women, bumped into him, her eyes glazed over, she looked dead from the inside, her soul no longer there. Inching further towards the door, he checked to see if it was open, breathing a sigh of relief, when it opened out into the alleyway at the back of the club, yes he had his freedom. Beckoning the two girls, they followed quickly behind, Ed missed the small waves they threw Philip, as he left with them. Philips laughter was heard echoing around the club, his planned had worked, he really hadn't thought the man was stupid enough to think, that he would allow him to leave?. The girl's had been a decoy and they had played their parts well, later he would reward them, a gift so rare and beautiful, eternal life, by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn't move any further, he had her trapped, and she hated it, pushing her hands out, she stopped him in mid track, with the softest of touches, in fact barely touching him at all. It was her rejection of him, that tore him apart, the fear in her eyes, as he came further into her space. He could feel it burn him up, as if the ray's of the sun had touched his skin, sizzling it to a burnt crisp, which had happened years ago, when he and Merle played, unbeknown of who and what they were. His shoulders felt heavy with the burden he now carried, she was rejecting him and that was a fate worse than death. In fact he would gladly walk into death, should she ask him, because that would be easier to handle, not this, not now, after all they had done together.

"You wanna know what the hell I am?" his words low, anger hidden in their depth.

Looking at him in confusion, she was surprised he had stopped his advance,willing to share what he was. Yet his eyes held so much, lowing hers,hating what she could see, the pain, the suffering, he was fighting it all, as he stood there, waiting her move, he could feel her rejection deep in his soul, he had one option and one only.

"If you wish me to leave, say it and I will" what game was he playing now? Was he trying to confuse the hell out of her, it certainly was working.

"For some reason I don't think it will happen like that, if only" she more or less whispered the words to herself, seeing him flinch. Forgetting he could read her mind and with his sensitive hearing he wouldn't miss anything, good let him damn well suffer, she had screamed at him over and over to leave her the hell alone, and did he. No, not a chance in hell, he decided to turn her world upside down and sod the consequences. Yes she was going to leave Ed, but now she was stuck here, no idea really where she was, frightened for both her and her child.

"Look at me" cringing at himself, when had he become do needy?. She couldn't, as much as she hated herself for it, she could here him begging, and she knew without a doubt a man, like Daryl, never begged in his damn life.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!." His fingers moved under her chin lifting her face to his, hating the moment she shut her eyes. Not wishing to look upon him anymore

"I stand before you, begging you, a human to look at me, Do you have any damn idea who the hell I am? You a mere mortal have me, one of the highest Master's of our world, a mythical being, as your world are so fond of calling us. Begging you to fuckin look at me"

She could feel his anger rising, yet still she couldn't look, why, what had her so scared?. Her husband would have beaten her half to death, for her insolence. The sound of a hand hitting the wall hard, brought her back to the now, her eyes slowly opening to stare into his.

"He will never touch you again. Of that I promise" his hand now bleeding, he rubbed the knuckles, ashamed of how he lost control, knowing it would scare her more, how his whole attitude would frighten her away, and that wasn't his plan.

"You going to lick the blood, now from your hand. Is that what you are claiming to be?" what on earth had possessed her to say that?, his eyes never leaving hers, he moved his hand towards her. Glad for her sarcasm, pleased she had some fight left in her, letting his hand move closer to her. He saw her breath, hitch a little, as she waited for his next move.

"No, but you can" His reaction surprising her, he looked so serious. Carol didn't know what to say or do, choosing to resort to anger instead, she was getting fed up with these stupid mind games, he seemed to enjoy playing with her. The way he had her on edge, aching for his touch, to being scared to even breath, through fear of him.

"What?. then I am under your spell, for god's sake have you actually listened to yourself?"

"Go on I dare ya, if you think it's such crap, then go for it darlin, who am I to stop ya" no woman had pushed him like this, none in all his years, have ever challenged, him like she did, it was a refreshing change, a wonderful thrilling change. Her eyes widened as he lifted his hand that little bit closer, his eyes begging her to take that one taste.

Dare she, was she not tempting the devil, here within the room, hearing a small cry she turned to Sophia, not missing the disappointed look that came across his face. Moving around him, she smirked as she lifted his hand to her lips, slipping her tongue from between them, she licked a quick path along his knuckles, hearing the low moan escape his lips, she looked up, his desire clear.

"Fuck do I want ya,under me on top I don't fucking care" His other hand reached behind her neck pulling her into his heated body, his lips descending to hers in a violent kiss.

* * *

Ed moved into the darkened alleyway, the two women, following close behind, at least they had escaped, away from the madness that was going on inside the club. How had he not seen it earlier?. Oh god was he one of them would he changed ?. Lifting his hand to his neck, his memory going back to the night before, when one of the various women, offering themselves to the group, had nipped him. He thought at the time it was a love bite, now as he felt the small puncture, he wondered if it was more. Moving in the direction heading towards his house, the two women still following at his heels, he turned to check if they were ok.

"You two ok back there? I..." a weight pushing him back into the doorway of an old shop, had him staggering. Trying his best to steady himself, shock ran through him, when he saw it was one of the women. How did she become so strong? Headlights from a passing car caught her face, Ed paled, his body shaking, there was no denying what she was. Before he could scream, her teeth sank deep into his neck, finishing the process, that had already begun the night before. As he felt his life blood seep away, he felt his body shuddered in the most powerful orgasm, he had ever felt in his life. If this is what, it felt to be one of them, he prayed he would again feel the wonderful feeling, that rushed through his veins.

Philip smirked to himself, the change had begun within Ed, soon the man would be no more, the husband Carol once had, would be replaced by the monster, Philip had created. Then and only then would he step up and guide the grieving widow through her pain.

* * *

"Get off me" she finally found her voice, angry more at herself, for responding so quickly to his kisses. Trying her best to push him away, as his lips took hers again, his tongue probing to be let into her warm mouth, what made her do it she would never know, but she opened up allowing him entry, he pulled her tighter to his body as he deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck enjoying what his lips were doing. Oblivious to anything else in the room.

"Still want me to get off darlin?" he whispered as his lips ghosted down her neck, finding her pulse and sucking, the blood rushed through her body, making her ache for what this man could do.

"I…" again she couldn't push him away, how wonderful it felt as his hands ran down her body. Daryl glanced over at Sophia, glad to see the little one had settled back to sleep, whilst he enjoyed her mother. His hands slid down her curves, loving the feel of her in his arms,pulling her top from her body, he gazed at her, how small her body was, damaged by Ed's hands, he slowly moved down and kissed one of her scars. Aching to mark her himself with love bites and whisker burns, by the time he finished she would be branded.

"Lost for words darlin?" tasting her collarbone with his tongue, her flesh was soft to the touch and warm, getting hotter by the minute.

"Please stop, I don't want this, please" Daryl shut his mind off, to her words, he could make her want him, that was no problem, however, he knew it had been written by his ancestors, that, when he made love with his soul mate, there had to be love, true love, for them to complete the ritual, and if there was one thing this woman, didn't do was love him YET!.. Damn couldn't he just take the chance and fuck her hard?.. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he couldn't she was a damn fucking angel and he wasn't poisoning her blood with his blackness. Slamming his hand next to her head, he made her jump, forcing his body to move away.

"Why cant it be fucking easy eh? Why couldn't they let my soul mate be one of us , anything else would do, but oh no, the god's decided on you, a fucking human. What the hell did I do so wrong to get ya, not only a human but one with a young child. And to top it all, ya don't want me, ya can't even bare to look at me" Pulling her to him he sneered in her face.

"You see with my kind darlin, it has to be love, nothing else will work, But hell when ya do fall and ya damn well will. I'm gonna take ya long and hard, spend hours learning your body, and when I say hours I mean five straight. Think ya can last that damn long?" her eyes went wide, was he pulling her leg, having a joke, how the hell could he go five hours, yeah as if. His anger, no longer had her frightened, she almost wanted to laugh at his words. He was all over the place and she knew she was the problem, but come on five hours,?. More like one if he was lucky.

"DO NOT LOOK AT ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE, NEVER JUDGE A MAN BEFORE YOU HAVE HAD HIM DARLIN AND WHEN I AM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS THAT IS WHERE I WILL STAY UNTIL YOU PASS OUT" with that he turned on his heels, moving so fast she wondered if it was all a dream.

Carol knew it was getting dangerous. Tonight he made her respond and she couldn't stop her body, five hours straight was it possible, thinking about it she hoped so. NO no, she didn't, pushing the thought away she walked on shaky legs to her daughter, smiling down at her, how peaceful she looked, no worry in her life, If only Carol's life was like that, she had no idea where he had gone to, settling down on the large chair, she watched the fire burn. Wondering when she would see him again?, and where her life was going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carol,woke up to the sound of Sophia, moving around in her cot, glancing around, she had no idea how she had got upstairs. The room was still in darkness, yet the flickers of daylight were creeping through the blinds. Gently walking towards her daughter, she didn't miss how well covered her little girl was. Her teddy clutched tight in her hand, the smile on her face unmistakable, she was a happy, contented little girl,more so now, they were away from the tense atmosphere of being around Ed, could cause.**

**Taking the little one in her arms, she held her tight to her, loving the smell and warmth of her, checking her, surprised to feel she had already been changed. Who had done it? How long had she been out?. She felt a small amount of fear, having been used to Daryl soothing her, now nothing. Letting Sophia feed from a bottle which was warm on the side, she tried her best to relax, she felt grouchy and tired her body was turning on her, aching for that release, she knew only he could give her.**

** Last night she had responded to him, yet it had felt so good, had he said five hours straight?, wow and she bet he could do it as well. No shaking her head she couldn't, wouldn't go down that road, in a day or so Ed would locate them, then this small bid for freedom would be over, and back to the grindstone of the sham she called a marriage. How she wished she could live her life in peace, forget about the damn destiny, fate or whatever the hell he had called it. Away too from the abusive man she had married. Is this what her life had come to?, torn between two men, one an abusive bastard, the other, well she had no idea who the other was, yet her body craved his touch, his warmth. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she focused on Sophia, it would soon be time to try her again her on solids, the last time she wasn't too interested, in fact, today was a good a day as any, she wasn't a hungry baby, but it wouldn't do her any harm to try a rusk, some fruit.**

* * *

**Daryl woke up hard as a rock, his dreams filled with her again!, surely being a damn Master, he should not be having bloody dreams, but no good old fate liked him to suffer. So he would fix the problem himself, his hand would be ok, or he could wait for her to accept him. Nah by the time, Carol accepted him, hell would have frozen over, and he would be following her around like a damn puppy dog, begging for attention. Oh well hand it was, at times like this, he wished he could just grab the nearest available whore and fuck her to sate his needs.**

* * *

**Deciding it was too nice to stay in,that the fresh air would do both her and Sophia some good, Carol fancied a walk. Stepping out into the sun she felt happy walking along the small country lane, that she knew led towards the outskirts of town,. The day was warming up, and Sophia was happily taking in all the sights and sounds, whilst Carol pointed out objects of interest, Since leaving the cottage, she felt a sense of peace and security wash over her, as if she had not a care in the world. Even her outfit was so unlike her, from her small trainers, and shorts, to the tight fitting t-shirt, she felt free and at one with herself, loving the feeling of it all. She had given herself a good talking to earlier, she was going to take charge of her life, and enjoy it, sod them all. Locating the small supermarket, she headed in, basket in hand, she was glad of the money she had saved. It had enabled her to buy what she wanted, just for today, tomorrow she would worry about when it came.**

**Daryl was pissed why the hell did Merle drag him to the hell hole they were sitting in?, loud fucking music, women that wanted to climb on your lap and practically fuck you were you sat. It was midday and already the bar was booming, Daryl wondered why he couldn't get someone like that, someone easy, but no he had the coldest bitch from hell, who seemed to hate all men, or was it just him?.He looked up catching her exiting the shop from across the way, he saw the smile she gave to the man holding the door, the way the guy looked her over had his blood boiling.. Oh she was in deep shit now, dressing like that had him pissed, was she trying to attract every guy in the damn town?. God if Ed saw her, he would beat the shit out of her. Daryl was beyond pissed at the way she reacted to the man who was tripping over himself to help her and their daughter. Oh no his hand did not just touch her backside, how could she allow a cretin like him to touch her?.**

**Merle hadn't missed his brother's reaction, to his soul mate and the young man that was helping her, and that's all it seemed to him, a man helping a mum with her pram, so why did it have his brother so pissed?.**

"** leave it bro" He nudged Daryl as he spoke, trying to calm his temper that seemed to be rising.**

"**No fucking way she is mine, she belongs to me and what the hell is a damn mortal doing daring to touch my fucking angel"**

"Daryl** be gentle with her" Merle mumbled as his brother made a move to leave.**

"**Of course brother, I will sweetness and light, after I have tanned her backside" Merle sat back, letting his brother walk out of the bar. Unnoticed by Carol as she was too involved talking to the man. Luckily her back was to the bar, so it was easy for Daryl to glide into the conversation, without there being a death in the town, that of the young man's. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, lips caressing her neck.**

**"Thank you sir, for helping my wife, she does struggle at times with the little one." damn she knew that voice, those hands, how she ached to turn around and knee him hard. Yet he wouldn't let her move, his fingers sliding up her stomach moving her closer to him, taking complete control of the situation and her.**

**"That's ok, guess I will see you around Carol, good bye little Sophia" with that he continued on his way, not looking back. How she wanted to kill Daryl at that moment in time, why had he done that, and where the hell had he been, to see her?. He moved them further away from the shop, into a small alleyway hidden from view, as Sophia dozed in her pram.**

**"Hell woman, ya look fantastic, not sure if I like everyone seeing what is mine, damn come here" Seeing the hesitation in her, he pulled her closer into his chest. Loving how her body trembled in his embrace.**

**"Don't fight me darlin, just enjoy" his lips moved down her neck as her head fell back onto his chest, loving the sensation of him wrapped around her, his lips were setting fire to her skin, his teeth nipped here and there, then he located her pulse point and bit, her body convulsed back into his, causing him to gasp in surprise as her ass hit his throbbing erection.**

"Daryl**" she whispered on a throaty moan, she couldn't pull away if she tried, his hands were now moving up and down her thighs, as he thrust his body at her. His fingers started to move under the hem of her shorts, stroking up, she stopped him. Not wanting to do this in public, Daryl got the message and moved them further into the darkened alleyway, pushing her into the wall he took her lips with his, as her hands moved around his neck. He moved his hands under her ass and lifted her, so she could warp her legs around his waist, causing her top to ride right up her stomach. His lips took her mouth hard, his tongue sneaking in and playing with hers. She could feel the denim material of his jeans, along the inside of her thighs, letting him take full advantage of the situation, he may not be able to take her completely due to the idiotic love deal that had been imposed, didn't mean he couldn't take her to heights, where she would be begging him to take her, then he would have her, where he wanted, begging for him to make love to her. If he did this right he would have her underneath him moaning his name, within the month, ok it sounded long to some people, knowing, if he pushed her to soon, she would run. This had to be taken slow and easy, even though his body demanded now. Freeing one of his hands, his body pushing her further into the wall, he skimmed her expose skin, along her stomach, her breath stolen for the moment, as she enjoyed his touch.. She couldn't miss how much he wanted her, as he pushed his hips harder in between her thighs. Continuing to attack her lips, tasting her, enjoying that she was giving to him as much as he was to her, for the first time since they had found each other, they were on the same page.**

"**Darlin ya taste as sexy as ya damn well look" he mumbled against her neck as one of his fingers moved up and down the inside of her thigh closer and closer to her wetness, and god did she know she was wet, he was the one who got her that way. Pulling his head back hard, she bit his throat causing him to thrust against her with pleasure**

"**Guess you may know what hell could be like Daryl" she mumbled, as she bit him again, enjoying the reaction she was getting from him, for now her barriers were down, and he was going to enjoy every moment, taking full advantage of the situation, and it felt so good. He was learning her soft spots, the ones that sent her body screaming, it wouldn't be long before sanity kicked in, and she kicked him to the side, for now though she was his.**

**Carol had never felt this with Ed, the overwhelming need to have this man take her where she stood, or rather half stood against the wall. He was consuming her, overwhelming her with his passion and she loved it. Yet the sounds from the street were seeping into her ears, this was not the place or time to be doing this, she should be pushing him away, surely one more kiss one more touch, before reality set in. The sound of feet inching closer, put a stop to her thoughts, disappointment running through them both, they reluctantly pulled away. Daryl placed his forehead against hers, letting her catch her breath, whilst he nodded at the couple walking past. His hand now on Sophia's pram, he checked she was still asleep**

**"Next time we do this, I will ensure we cannot be disturbed" all she could do was nod, as she fought to get her bearings, again wondering what the hell this man had over her.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Chapter 11 has been re done thanks x

Unbeknown to Daryl they were being watched, he was to lost in her, had he been aware he would have ripped the bastards fucking head off. Hearing Carols sweet moans had increased his desire to have her, his hands reached out for her again, pulling her back into the warmth of his body. Once the couple had passed.

"Someone is enjoying this ain't ya darlin, I can smell your arousal from here, If we were alone now, I would slip my finger inside you and finish you off, let you find that release you so desperately crave" pulling his head up he looked into her half closed eyes, her heartbeat racing, as she struggled to get her body back under control. They were still stood in the alleyway, anyone could go past, in fact one couple already had, she was sure other's would soon, as the lunch hour had the main pathway heaving with people, yet no one seemed to notice them all hidden.

"I would never allow you to get…. oh god yes just there please " his finger had slipped under her shorts and into the side of her pants, straight into her wetness, gripping his thick finger, smirking as he stroked deeper, he was going to make her orgasm against this damn wall in a fucking alleyway. Her head leaned back against the wall her body no longer her own, he had her.

* * *

"Yes he is over the way from me, has a woman and her child hidden in the alleyway. No I cannot see who she is, Do you wish me to move nearer?"

"What are they doing?" The other man enquired, wondering who The Master had under his control now.

"From what I can hear, it's more a case of what aren't they doing. Are you sure you don't want me to move closer?"

"No, she's most probably one of those whores, that hang in the bar he was just come from, though taking her child along is so wrong on many levels. Keep monitoring them and I do not need to hear too much about their disgusting behavior for gods sake it is a damn high street, mortals use that alleyway, why the hell would he pick there, to display their attraction for one another, is beyond me. " he chuckled to himself, had the tough man, sunk to such a level that all he could find to please him were whores.

"Thank you for your report, Milton,however we need to find someone who he cannot live without, the one thing that will bring him to his knees, then and only then can I crush him" Milton had only ever seen that happen once years ago it still effected him to this day. His whole body shook with shivers as he remembered the way the master couldn't move,as death took his body away in ashes scattered with the wind, shaking his head he listen in.

"Philip, that has only ever happened once before. And it is not a sight I would wish to see again"

"I know, it will be even better letting though letting him watch the one person he cannot live without die, knowing he could do nothing. What little he has left of his soul will be destroyed and he will be left to wondered in that darkness always missing his light. Oh the joy. "Flinching at the evilness that had burrowed itself so deep inside his boss, what had caused him to hate The Dixon's with so much venom, oh he had heard the rumours, but to him that's all they were rumours, he preferred truth.

"Ok , I will keep an eye on them" flipping the phone shut he looked over once more at the alleyway, before heading towards the bar.

* * *

"He gone yet darlin?" Carol was still coming down from the incredible high Daryl had sent her to, how did he do that?, being able to switch back to business so quick, whilst she was still shaking feeling disgusted at his quick return to normality.

"He's heading into the bar, across the way Who is he?" She felt a little disappointment wash over her, when he had whispered a man was watching them from across the street, just as he slipped his finger deeper inside her walls. Any sane person would put a stop to what was happening, but not her, oh no, she encouraged him, wondering how far he would take it before he called a stop to it all. Surprising her when he continued his actions, taking her over the edge in ecstasy.

"People we need to keep you the fuck away from darlin, it's getting dangerous, they may know who you are, that, we have made contact. Even how, I can make you feel for me, when we do fall in love. Do not shake your head at me Carol, it will happen." why she kept refusing the inevitable was beyond him.

"Yeah when I'm old and you're the last person on the damn planet"

Daryl choose to nip her neck, feeling her body shake again under his mouth, his lips closed over the skin sucking hard, marking her as his. Her body shivered in response as he smirked at her reaction.

"You were saying"

"Listen you overbearing man, you can make me feel, we have already established that, hell honey at your age, you should have some experience in making a woman want you, so I ain't saying you can't so take that shit eating grin of your face and tell me who the fuck he and who they are you keep talking about?"

"Damn vampires, worst of the clan those, smelt him the minute he arrived. They are part of The Woodbury clan, problem with them, they are soulless and that makes them the worse kind . Should they capture you or our little Sophia, then you will know what it means for a man not to have a soul " Carol laughed out loud , surprising him, almost causing him to drop her on her ass.

"You idiot what did you do that for?" Steadying herself on shaky legs, she pulled Sophia's pram closer still to her.

"What the hell you laughing at woman. Do ya think this is shit I make up as I go along?"

"You called them soulless, so what are you?"

"I my dear am The Master, how dare you even class me with them, god my parents must be laughing their damn asses off at that. Never have I been so insulted if you weren't my fucking soul mate I would rip your damn neck off"

"Oh sorrrryyy Master, please don't be mad at me, and what has your parents got to do with all this, in fact come to think of it how old are you? " Having wondered that for awhile, she had to know.

"You are one nosy bitch" pulling her back into his arms, he held her to him.

"For your information sweetheart, I am older than you would ever think, but in the mortal world I am 44 years old and my parents are behind us all the way" That was it Carol couldn't help it tears running down her face with laughter, he had pushed the story too far now, he should have given up by now.

"You are kidding me aren't you?"

"No darlin I ain't. Merle and I are different to any you read about in those romance novels I am sure you women love to read. We belong to your nightmares, those dark corners of your world, that you do know exist, yet do not wish to see it. There are many who claim they walk in our shoes, unfortunately to lose their souls. The Dixon's our clan are the ones you can trust, the ones who will protect you and the public. We have been asked back to restore peace between all worlds human and otherwise. The added bonus ya get to carry my child"

"Yeah the devils little monster" almost snorting the comment.

"Think what you may" His lips caressed her neck, his tongue tracing a small path to her ear.

"We will have so much pleasure making it, of that I assure you" he licked her lobe his hand around her shoulder as he guided her to the main road. Taking Sophia's pram from her, he guided them back into the sunshine and back into the public.

"Let's get you both home, back to safety" he was done with the conversation for now.

"I am enjoying some fresh air, or was until you distracted me"

"Nice to know I can Carol. Come on them , Merle's over there, we need to keep you protected darlin, They are still around here and I don't want anything happening to you" Merle came over towards them. Smiling as he kept Carol hidden from the man inside the bar.

"Be careful there Daryl your emotions are showing" she smiled back, attempting to prove she was back under control of her body.

"Don't tempt me darlin or I will show the whole damn town my feelings for ya, or should I say my cock's feelings for ya body"

"There you go again all about sex. Go with your brother and leave me the hell alone"

"Darlin __wish I could, but I can't . You are mine Carol and if you allow any little shit in this damn town touch you, touch what belongs to me, then you sign their death warrant. Do I make myself clear" staring up into his blue eyes ,that were clouding over in anger and hate, thinking about anyone touching what was his. She knew he meant it, yet the thought of allowing any other man touch her made her heave, her body only wanted his hands on it. She knew she belonged to him she just had to get her heart to accept it too.__


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N thank you so much for all your kind well wishes getting there slowly x**

Carol arrived back at the cottage having left Daryl with Merle, annoyed more with herself than him. How had she allowed him to do, what he wanted in an alleyway of all places?. Aching again for what he could give her, would he visit her in her dreams tonight?, she damn well hoped so, she wanted him to finish what he started, Take her hard and fast, fuck her through the damn bed, shaking her head she slid the key in the lock. Surprised when the door opened, looking into Anastasia's face, the warmth clear on her features, she had not come to upset her, more to clear the air. Carol nodded to her, as she opened the door wider, moving Sophia's pram though to the kitchen, leaving her to lock the door behind them.

Picking Sophia up in her arms, Carol turned towards Daryl's mum, placing a small biscuit into Sophia's hand, she waited with baited breath wondering why she was here.

"Honey have you a minute?". Anastasia wrung her hands together, feeling nervous which was something she hadn't felt for years. Yet her son's happiness was in this woman's hands, his future, no way was she letting her walk away from her baby boy.

"I guess?" walking into the front room, getting herself comfortable on the large chair Daryl had sat in the night before, she could even smell his scent. Crossing her legs, her body reacting to his aroma, how she wanted to scream in frustration.

"How are you honey. I know this has all been a little weird?" Anastasia stroked Sophia's cheek before sitting opposite them.

"Weird is an understatement, don't you think. I mean come on, ain't every day you find out you're a soul mate to a ….. to a...whatever he damn well is"

"Well at least you find it funny, you have my poor boy chasing his tail, unsure of you, scared you will run" Carol couldn't meet her eyes, she had been thinking about doing that, escaping from this chaos.

"Good" was all Carol could say, after all he had her confused as hell

"Sweetheart, I know how hard this must be for you, all of this. Daryl would never hurt you, ever, he was not brought up that way, but he will do anything he can to keep you close, protect you" Anastasia had to get through to her, let her know how much she meant to her son, to them all.

"Carol, honey. There are people out there who will do anything to take you and Sophia, once they found out you are Daryl's soul mate, they will use you, to get to him. Kill you even, if there is one thing I know about my son, he would die with..."

"For god's sake have you all heard yourselves, I have not long since met you, any of you and now you say that I could die? Why!, What have I done so wrong that I have ended up in this delusional fairy tale you seem to all live in?" She could feel her anger rising.

"Carol, do you know Rick Grimes?" It was time Anastasia pulled out all the stops

"Yes, of course Rick is our local sheriff, ran this town well, until things stared going wrong, Yes I am aware of things not being right in this town, Ed may have kept me hidden in that forsaken house, but I heard the gossip when shopping. I heard that..." Her face paled as she bit her lip

"What about Herschel Greene? Carol"

"The best man there is in this town, he tried to help me awhile back, before Sophia was born, even gave me a roof over my head should I choose. Why are you asking me these things?"

"Carol, do you trust those two men. Do you think they would lie to you?" Anastasia watched as Carol tried to think back over the years of knowing both men.

"No both would never lie to me." She knew without a doubt neither would.

"If I asked them to speak to you, let them explain who Daryl really is, who we are, would that make you see that all this is no delusional fairy tale as you so put it?"

"It would, however seeing as you are putting so much effort into making me believe, I will ask you Anastasia. Who are you? What is Daryl?" Sophia hit Carol's chin with her biscuit letting her know she had enough.

"Why don't I make us a drink, you can let Sophia have some milk, she looks so sleepy" Carol nodded, as she settled Sophia against her, she let the little one feed. Knowing she wouldn't take much before she fell asleep, and she would need changing too, it was going to be a long afternoon.

Grateful for the few moments she had to compose herself, Anastasia opened her mind to her family, confirming she was with Carol and by the time she left, Carol would know all about The Dixon's. Daryl sent a few short comments through, causing his pa to send a few back to him, as well as, threats to beat his ass if he continued, finally the connection cut. Anastasia was on her own, taking the iced tea into Carol, she smiled as the younger woman, settled her daughter in the basket, Daryl had chosen a few weeks back.

"She looks so peaceful in there" Carol jumped having almost forgotten the older woman was there, then a thought came to her

"How old are you?. I mean you look too young to be having son's the age of Merle and Daryl" Nodding her thanks at the tea Carol sat down, and waited

"Mortal world, I guess around 24, though Earl thinks younger, but then he always tells me I don't look my age" Smiling at Carol, expecting a small chuckle at least, nothing, shrugging her shoulders she continued.

"It's a Dixon joke, guess you aren't ready for those yet, sorry. Between us we are 500 years old. Earl is a descendant of The Original vampires that dated back well into the 1800's. The Dixon's are The Elders, a unique brand that can pass in daylight and evening. Do not get us mixed up with the soulless creature that you saw today, they are nothing more than murders" her body shaking at the thought or any of them touching or hurting either Carol or Sophia

"May I ask a question?" Carol actually felt nervous asking her, feeling herself stupid to even consider what she wanted to say

"Please do, I am here to answer anything, to put your mind at rest that Daryl is who he says he is. No question is too stupid, but a question not asked is" Her soft words comforted Carol immediately.

"If and I say a big if, this is all true, why does the media not know about you? Why has the public not called for your deaths? Or run like frightened children when you approach?" there she had asked, now she would see what Anastasia had to reply to that

"Oh sweetie, we created this town, when I became pregnant with my eldest boy, Earl found us a safe haven to stay, to live without fear among the human or rather mortal world. We were blessed that Herschel was more like a deputy in this small town. He knew who we were, where we came from, and yet had no reason to fear us. All he asked that we protect the town from harm, or rather the humans in it. He spent hours speaking with Earl, learning all about our kind, locating a source of blood supply that we could tap into, should we require it for healing. Never believe what the movies tell you, we do not and have never needed to feast on others blood, It is not our way, well not normally" Carol didn't miss the way Anastasia hid her face for a moment, as if she was remembering a past from long ago.

"What do you mean not normally?" sipping her drink, she glanced over at Sophia.

"When I met Earl, I was running for my life from the troops that had taken over our village. I felt a sharp pain in my side, knew I had been hit, as I fell into the gutter, my eyes caught sight of this tall man. Think you would say tall, dark and handsome, my heart skipped a beat as he moved to catch me. Looking into his eyes, I could see the fear in them, it was as if he knew I was dying yet didn't want me to go. There was a bond there, a feeling of completion, this wonderful man had found me and I would not last long. No words were said between us when he bent to my neck, his teeth sunk in hard, hurting at first, until a pleasure so wonderful swept through me"

"What you were a human and he turned you?" Carol interrupted shocked more than anything, letting her carry on when she nodded her head

"Yes I was, he drained me of one life, for me to be reborn into another. It was the most wonderful yet scariest feeling I had ever felt at the time. I remember it all being hazy as he lifted me in his arms and carried me away from the darkness that was the town I knew"

Carol couldn't get her head around it, why had she not fought, why had this woman allowed a monster to change her?.

"I can read your thoughts Carol, and If Earl had left me, our beautiful sons would not have been born. My first grandchild would not be due. Oh don't get me wrong, I created hell when I awoke in the large bedroom he had rented in one of the older hotels. To this day I am surprised no one came to break the door down to see if we were killing each other. I hit out in anger at what he had done. I bit, scratched and kicked, eventually he calmed me, so well, that Merle was born nine months to the day When you have tasted a Dixon's passion you will not want anyone else. They are a power to behold, and you are going to feel it too" Anastasia felt warmth run through her body at the memories.

"I already have" Carol mumbled under her breath as goosebumps came across her skin.

"So you know exactly what I am talking about"

"What if I don't want to be his soul mate?, what if I want nothing to do with any of this?" Carol mumbled

"You have no choice, you can fight it all you want and I know you will continue to fight it, but there will come a time when you will accept your fate"

"I won't bow to fate Anastasia, or accept what you all seem to think will happen. If I don't then what?" Anastasia felt for her youngest, he had a tough challenge on his hands, but the result would be so worth it.

"I pray we never find out" Carol wasn't stupid, they knew full well what would happen to Daryl should she deny him completely. No way was she being pressured into something she didn't really want, or so she kept telling herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Ed felt a cramping in his stomach, groaning he doubled over in pain, what the hell was happening to him?. Edging up the walls, another cramp rushed through him, he was hungry that was the feeling, yet it was so intense, a need gripping him tight. Licking his lips he tasted blood, almost moaning in sheer ecstasy at the taste, yes that's what he wanted, blood, red and pure, warm from …..Shaking his head from the thought he ran his grubby hands through his messy hair, trying to get his bearings, Where was he? How long had he been here?. He was hidden in a doorway, his hazy memory coming back, oh god what had they done to him, what had Philip done to him?. He was glad the doorway was in darkness, yet his eyes hurt as they adjusted to the glare of the sun, he could see. Moving groggily towards the street, he felt like shit. His head banging, his body craving like an addict, a substance, that no human would ever consider craving. He dry heaved at the thought, inching further into the sun he recoiled in pain, when it hit his skin. His screams more in his head, than from his mouth, he crawled into a corner and shivered, scared for what was happening, frightened of what and who he was becoming.

Philip laughed to himself, it felt good to know Ed was sacred, made a change. Ed was so use to scaring his wife, that the man had long since forgotten what it was like, to be that scared little mouse. To feel that overwhelming feeling of dread, the time had come for Ed to slowly suffer and for Philip to take his place next to Ed's wife. The joy of bending her to his will, let her feel what it was like to have a real man loving her, and little Sophia was so adorable. Philip had always wanted children, yet that chance had been taken from him when he took the opportunity to be turned.

"Martinez go locate our new recruit, he's at the in-between stage. Take the special cover, and bring it back here. Let's see what kind of man Ed really is" Nodding at his boss, he headed into the garage and climbed into the Jeep, specially designed for travel within the day. Taking a few newer members with him, as there was no way he was facing the sun at this time of the day, would do nothing for his complexion, how he hated the burnt look.

Ed heard the vehicle slow in the street, car doors slamming shut and the sound of feet hurrying towards him. Looking up at the two men, he shrunk further into himself, like a frightened little boy.

"Please , no don't hurt me" then darkness as a dark cover was thrown over him and he was lifted to his feet. Unsteadily he let them guide him into the Jeep, sinking into the far corner near the window, when the covers were removed.

"Not looking so good Peletier" Ed knew that voice, looking up in the driver's mirror he saw Martinez.

"what hhhhhhhas heeeee. Done to me?" his body now shaking with the need, though the need for what?. Seeing the evil grin on Martinez face, he knew full well what Ed was craving, putting the car into drive he headed to the club, this was going to turn out into a fun evening. Especially as they watched Ed battle with himself, it would be long and hard but the outcome would always be the same. The smell of the blood, the whores that gave themselves willing. Ed would feast on it all by the morning.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you are vampires am I right?" Carol had a few questions of her own and she was going to ask anything she damn well wanted.

"Yes, we are, yet we do not feast on humans" Anastasia confirmed, then smiled softly when Carol raised her eyebrow at her answer

"Guess Old Earl forgot that bit when he changed you" Carol replied. suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she rose to her feet, pacing the room, her head racing with all the questions she had in it

"Carol honey sit down before you fall, please" How well she knew the various feelings Carol was going through after all, had she not done the same all those years ago?.

"Ok, fine, but tell me one thing, if Daryl and I …... if we..."

"If you had sex? Is that what you are trying to ask?"

"Yes damn it Anastasia yes, what then? Will he have to turn me,?. Will he do it without my consent? He says it has to be love before any of that happens, then what about Sophia?" tears were now falling down her cheeks, when suddenly, a warmth so comforting, she never knew existed, wrapped around her body, yet no one was there.

"He hates to see you upset Carol, accept my son's comfort. He knows how hard this is, the answers are all not clear as yet. All we know is you are soul mates, that in order for you to make love, you have to be in love. I can safely say that is not an issue on my son's side, you have his heart. No Daryl I will not lie to her, not about this, she has your heart and you damn well know it, otherwise you would not be surrounding her with your presence and warmth" Carol smirked at the obvious argument Anastasia was having with her son. Yet all she wanted to do was cuddle further into the warmth around her, sitting in the seat, unsure of how she got there, she snuggled down, as if she was in his lap, with a duvet wrapped around her.

"He asks if you feel safe and protected?"

"Tell him yes" Carol whispered softly feeling drained both physically and emotionally.

"You need to rest Carol, we have talked too long. Let me look after Sophia for you, I can feed her too. She will be safe I promise. I can even get Earl to come over, he would be able to tell you more, give you answers to those other questions you have been asking"

"Thank you, yes that would be good. I feel so sleepy, so ….." Carol's eyes shut before she had chance to finish her sentence, not seeing the smile on Anastasia face, the other woman knew the only reason Carol had said yes, was because she felt safe and loved, and that was down to her wonderful son.

"Daryl you have her sleeping, how the hell am I to get her upstairs to bed?" she questioned the moment she opened the channel to her son, not too surprised when she heard the knock at the door. Opening it she hugged her youngest , who was followed in by her husband.

"And how long have you two been out there?" Anastasia enquired, cuddling down in her husbands arms, as he kissed her deeply.

"Not long" Daryl replied over his shoulder as he went to Carol, before he had chance to pick her up in his arms, he heard Sophia waking. Walking towards the basket, he lifted the smiling baby into his arms

"Hi sweet pea, ya had a good sleep?. Well mummy is all tired see, fast asleep, so granny is gonna look after ya" he burst out laughing as he turned to his parents, both of them smiling at his happiness

"Go take her upstairs son, we will look after this cutie" his dad replied, taking Sophia from him.

"won't be long, will just settle her, then I can have some time getting to know this little one" Daryl carefully picked up Carol in his arms and headed upstairs, leaving his parents to dote on Sophia, and to chat

"won't be long,yeah right, he wont be down for awhile, knowing our son he will cradle her close and let her feel his warmth" Earl said as Anastasia took Sophia from him

"I know he will, Earl, I'm worried about this little one, and her mummy. They are human, why would the powers pick a human with a child? I just do not understand their logic" Earl kissed her softly

"Things happen for a reason darling have I not told you that time and time again. They know what they are doing, Carol will be carrying our grandchild soon, and this little one will be a fantastic older sister"

" You know something don't you? Have you...?" Earl took her lips silencing her the only way he knew how, with a deep kiss. Letting him take control she enjoyed the moment, moving away she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Sophia, try to sit up in Anastasia's arms.

"There will be so much pain Earl, so much pain" his arms came around his wife, knowing how right she was, yet in the end it would all be worth it.

Daryl placed her on the soft bedding, the room was warm from the sun shinning through the window. He loved how airy and open it was, the window overlooking the valley to the back of the cottage. Settling Carol on the bed, he watched her sleep, his arm going around her, as he brought her tight into his body. Sophia could wait for a moment, she was safe with his parents, he was going to enjoy having her mummy in his arms. Laying his head on the pillow, he felt his eyes close, drifting to sleep. He followed Carol into her dreams, ready to finish off what he started in the alleyway, earlier on in the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A heaviness pushed on her chest, forcing her to steady her breathing, gradually looking around, it was so dark, eerily dark, she couldn't even feel his comfort, yet she could feel arms wrapped tight around her, she knew it had to be Daryl. Why was he not with her?, or at least his presence felt. The fear of dread filled her so deeply, making her sick to the stomach, the darkness not helping in any way. She couldn't stay here, she wasn't safe, thoughts ran through her head, was he hurt, in danger?. Did he know where she was?, edging from the bed, she felt along the walls, feeling roughness, like that of a brick surface, cold to the touch. No this wasn't right, she had never felt cold in her dreams only warmth, unbelievable, searing heat, never this, almost like the icy touch of death. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on him, yet nothing. Her throat closed over, as she tried to scream his name, find his arms where she was safe.**

**"Oh dear does the darkness scare you that much?" Shit, she knew that voice, but how had he? Where was he?. Turning around trying to see into the furthest corners of the room, yet knowing she was unable to, she was trapped and frightened. Her hands inched further along the wall, trying to keep her emotions under control, pain shot through her hand as she ripped it open, she could hear the change in the person's breathing, how he sniffed the air as if the smell of blood was enticing him. Carol moved further around the room, there had to be a door, an escape from the hell that was in there with her. The mantra in her head screaming for Daryl, aching for him to find her, and make her safe.**

**"I can smell you, I can smell your blood Carol. It smells so good, so rich". She knew then her life was in danger, more so now than ever.**

* * *

**Daryl felt her shake in his arms, having only slept for a few moments, yet his mind felt hazy, as if a mist had settled over it. Feeling her tremble, her body shaking with fear, he cast the haziness away, it was an old trick from years ago, that only a minion would use,one of those damn mortals that had been changed without consent. Yet in Daryl's tired and emotional state he had allowed it in,and in return his mate was in danger, cursing himself for his stupidity. Daryl shut his eyes, reaching out for her in his mind, not daring to wake her, as he didn't know what situation she was in. Ripping her from a nightmare could cause severe reactions, even death. Locating her with ease, he walked into her house, the one she once shared with Ed, years back, before Sophia was born. Touching a wall, he felt for her, taking the stairs two at a time, he saw how dark the hall had become, the darker it became as he headed towards the door, he could just make out at the end, of the hall. He felt her fear now, had she not realised this was her old home?. Was this the place Ed first started his abuse?. Wanting to rush the door and save her, it took all his control to keep a slow pace, unsure as yet what was behind the door and what position she was in. **

**Carol felt it, just as she touched a smooth service, hoping it was a door of some sort. Searching for some kind of handle, she felt his warmth surround her, she was safe, he was here. Her hand touched the small door handle, and with a deep breath she twisted, grateful for it swinging open. Her eyes adjusting to the light at the far end of the hall, and the imposing shadow that was heading towards her.**

**"NO!" was that her screaming?, as the dark figure advanced towards her further, suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, the screaming still going on inside her head. It wasn't her, but the monster that was inside the room, the monster she knew was her husband her mind registered where she was, who this house once belonged too. Collapsing against Daryl, she screamed herself awake.**

* * *

**Not yet realizing she had woken herself up, her body reacted to steel arms enclosing her small frame, her head still in her nightmare, the overwhelming fear, causing her to hit out, finger nails tearing into skin, she had to escape.**

**"It's ok darlin I got ya. Ya safe, come on baby open ya eyes" Hearing his voice had her calming in his arms, her eyes flew open, to slam shut immediately due to the brightness from the lamp he had switched on.**

**"Oh god he, I …. how?" she felt so stupid as her words jumbled together**

**"I let my guard down for a second, I am so damn sorry" he couldn't apologize enough, he had selfishly dragged her into this, without thought to her feelings, and in return he had almost lost her. Time to be the adult he was, and not the kid craving something that he believed was his through fate and destiny. She hadn't been safe from the moment he found out she was his mate, but now, he himself, had allowed that danger to touch her.**

**Carol felt rather than saw the change in him, he was backing away from her, she could see the guilt and remorse clear in his eyes, even the way he bowed his head down. All were clear signs that he was stepping back, her nightmare had scared him, and she had no idea what to do to rectify that.**

**"Ya hungry?" his words seemed so out of context in all that had happened, yet in a strange way made her feel like things were normal. Nodding her head, she bit her lip, unsure of where they would go from this. Slipping from the bed, he headed towards the closed door, turning just before he walked out.**

**"Ya might feel better if ya come down and eat. Sophia is with my parents, she will be looked after I guarantee" with that he left her once again confused and wondering.**

* * *

**"Is she ok? How did you..." Daryl knew his parents were concerned, they had sensed his distress, automatically coming into his thoughts, whilst he reheated the meal, his mum had left for them. As much as he loved their protectiveness and concern he so didn't need this shit right now**

**"Leave it" he growled back to them, hating himself for letting that bastard get so close to his mate.**

**"Daryl, you have never let your guard down, you..." his dad's concerned words only raised his anger, lashing out in frustration he retaliated**

**"It won't happen again, I said fuckin leave it" **

**"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY, DO YOU FORGET WHO THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING TO?" Daryl knew he had overstepped the line, when his dad pulled the "do you know who I am shit". He very rarely used that line, and hearing it now had Daryl squirming**

**"Sorry" was all he could say. As he listened to the sound of Carol moving about upstairs, she had gone into the bathroom and he could sense her indecision. How he ached to just go back up, hold her tight in his embrace and tell her all would be ok. Then lead her into the bedroom and take away all her fears, by making her his, but he couldn't, not now, not after...**

**"Why not son?' His mother's soft voice came through, interrupting his thoughts. Shit he forgot he still had the channel open to his parents.**

**"I can't, not now, not after what..."**

**"She needs you Daryl, she needs you more than ever" His dad confirmed his worse nightmare, Carol needed him, and he knew, without a doubt, that he would protect her with his life. As for the mating, that would never happen, she had been put in danger tonight, if he continued down the path they were destined, she could be killed. It ripped him apart, rubbing the fist's of his hands in his eyes, he tried to get his emotions back under control. More so, when he heard her footsteps coming towards the stairs. He felt the love surround him, taking a comfort in the strength his parents gave. They knew their son was hurting deeply, not only from what had happened tonight with carol, but also with the decision he had made. It would crucify him, and all they would be able to do is watch him fall apart.**

**"Daryl?" Her soft words pulled him from his thoughts, shutting his communication line down, he turned to her. His breath escaping him, she looked pale, small and scared. Her eyes wide as she walked further into the kitchen, he actually took a step back, his body screaming at him to take her the hell upstairs and make her his, then all this fear, this worry would disappear. **

**"NO!" He roared in his head, turning from her he lifted the plates, and placed them on the table. Urging her to sit and eat a little at least.**

**"Mum left it for us, ya need to eat. Ya..." how had she got so close, without him noticing, her hand now rested on his arm,it felt like his skin was burning**

**"Daryl please, I can feel you pulling away from me" He shrugged her off, and forced her to take a seat, choosing to ignore her words, locating the cutlery, he handed her a fork, encouraging her to try a bite. Shocked to the core, when she slammed the fork down on the table**

**"NO I WON'T DON'T DO THIS DARYL, DON'T YOU DARE"**


	16. Chapter 16

Her anger ripped at his soul, his head unclear of what right thing to do next, he felt so torn. Aching to taste her blood, feel the warmth of it on his tongue, she had shocked him with her reaction, yet turned him on so quickly, pushing his luck he spat his words at her.

"So what do ya suggest I do. Take ya back to bed and fuck ya through the damn mattress? Let you feel what it is really like to be taken by one of us. TAKEN BY AN ELDER!" He could hear her breath leave her, her heartbeat moving faster. Please don't do this to me, he silently begged her, don't you dare do that... Her tongue came out to lick her lips and that was it for him.

"Have me thrust so hard into you, feel my teeth sink in your neck as I taste your blood. The orgasm you will have will be amazing ya want that darlin?" He moved closer, his mouth almost touching her lips. Carol's mouth wouldn't function her thoughts of having this man do those things to her, was a pleasure she wanted to receive. He made it sound so wrong, yet her body knew it would feel so right. He stepped into her that last little bit of personal space now taken over by him.

"I can sense your reaction Carol, your body screams yes, yet your mind still fears what we can have. Stop pushing me Carol I don't have much control left" with that he fled, leaving her alone yet again.

"GET BACK HERE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUN EACH TIME WE..." The speed in which he pushed her against the wall, should have put the fear in her, instead her heartbeat accelerated as his lips took hers. His tongue demanding, forcing access into her warm mouth, he was taking what she so freely offered, no more waiting she was his.

* * *

Where the hell had she disappeared that darkness that came from the hall, the coldness surrounded him, after she had left. The scent of her blood had him craving, he always enjoyed making her suffer, seeing her bleed from his hands. Yet this was a different kind of desire, licking his lips he felt the sharpness of his teeth, touching them they felt like fangs. His stomach cramped over with hunger, he was coming to realise that he Ed Peletier could possibly be no longer human, and the thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Leaving the house, that brought back memories of pain and torture, he smiled, yes things were going to be ok. He just needed to know who the hell that darkness belonged too, what it was. He was damn sure his boss would have answers for him. Heading down the deserted street, his feet guided him down towards the old docks, smelling the air the stench of dried blood, sex and death. He would find a meal here, nothing to the ambrosia that was his wife, but it would carry him over for now. It was as if he had finally slotted into place, he had been fighting what Philip had changed him into, yet felt comfortable in his own skin. He would have Carol back where she belonged with him under his control, the only way to get to her would be through their daughter, he never wanted the little bitch, but now she would be a pawn in getting his wife back. Little did Ed know Philip had caught the last few thoughts he had running through his head, yes The Governor was all for Ed getting Carol back, after all that was his plan all along, to get Carol to be his, he knew Ed didn't care about Sophia but Philip did, his own family, he had always craved was within his reach. Yet he could feel Ed trying to process things, a darkness that had appeared. He would have to call him in to the club, find out what had happened earlier in the evening for now he would allow him to feed on the human flesh down on the docks. All fledglings had to start at the bottom and what better way then scraping the barrel with the whores down there.

* * *

Carol felt his teeth, or should she say fangs scrap down the tendons on her neck, his hands gripping, biting into her flesh, from where his hands had pushed up her top, her breath stopping in her throat as he pushed her harder into the counter behind her back, she was afraid he would break her with the force. Daryl felt her fear, doing his best to control his desire he let up on his hold, cursing when he saw the marks already starting to bruise on her pale skin. He was no better than the abusive bastard she was married too. Had he not promised he would not hurt her, and here she stood his finger marks clear on her. Carol's eyes followed his, seeing what he was staring at. Yes they looked bad, yet she never felt so desired, so wanted, so loved, he had marked her and she loved it.

"Shit I..." he backed away hanging his head almost in shame, her hands soft on his cheek, she turned his eyes to hers, saddened to see the hurt in his

"Don't apologise for your strength, for the desire you have for me. I want it Daryl, I need it, after all I have been through with Ed, what he has become is..." she shook her head trying to find the words. Daryl's hand came up over her hands holding them tight to his face, taking comfort in her touch

"He is a creature of the night, a soulless inhumane thing, that will do anything to take you and Sophia away from me. He has been turned for one reason and one reason only to capture you for his maker. I believe, or should I say my family believe to be a man who likes to call himself The Governor, better known to you my darlin as Philip Blake" Her reaction to the man's name gave him all the proof he required, her whole body shook tears in her eyes as she shook her head, rejecting what he was saying, refusing to even think that her husband's boss could be one of those things, and he was aiming to take her and Sophia as his own. What sick game was this, just when she thought it could not get any worse, Daryl found another way to confuse her.

"Carol, darlin, please" How many times would this human of his get him to damn well beg, it was all he seemed to be doing of late and he hated it. Yet he could not help himself, he had again provided too much information, too quick and her reaction was what any person would do when in shock and denial. All he was waiting for was the slap he was sure she wanted to lay on his face, forcing him to take back the words, or tell her he was lying.

"This is all your fault!" her words hissed through gritted teeth she removed herself from his arms. Daryl watched her pace back and forth her arms wrapping around her as if to warm herself, he should be the one doing that. Yet here he stood pushing his hands through his hair, wondering what the hell to do.

"Carol I..."

"why could you not have left me the hell alone WHY?"

"BECAUSE THE FUCKING POWERS THAT BE LANDED ME WITH YOU. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT THIS SHIT!" He regretted his outburst the moment it left his lips, seeing her retreat into herself, the barrier around her clear for all to see.

"God, do I know you don't want this Mr Dixon, you shout it at me enough times. Do you imagine at all in your little brain that I want this. To find out that my husband is now one of you soulless creatures that up until recently I never knew damn well existed. Then you bring his boss in, claiming he now wants me. What perverted crap are you into. GET ME MY DAUGHTER AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU ARE NOT INVITED AGAIN MR DIXON" Daryl tried to hold tight onto the wall, the door anything to stop his body rushing out of the now open doorway. The one thing with all vampires, The Elders included, that should a human utter those dreaded words you are not invited, then they were thrown out onto the threshold. Never to be allowed back in until they were re invited, it was a curse he had never had used on him Ever! in all his years. Few were aware the words could be used on The Elders, even if they didn't require an invite in to a human's home, they could easily be evicted.

"Invite me the hell in woman so we can finish this" his words low, threatening. Carol walked towards the door, feeling for once she had the upper hand with this man.

"Not a cat in hell's chance Mr Dixon NOW GET SOPHIA BACK!" With that she slammed the door in his face, leaving him reeling from it all. So confused and annoyed he didn't hear the laughter behind him, finally turning he saw his parents with Sophia in her pram fast asleep

"You have to stop getting so annoyed boy, she is finding this all so difficult" His father spoke through his laughter, remembering how his wife had hit out at him, just like Carol had tonight, but to banish an Elder from the cottage, now that was something else altogether

"And I'm not fucking hell I..." The slap he got across the back of his head, took him back to being a child, cringing as he looked at his ma

"That is enough Daryl I have brought you up better than that, you know full well how to treat a woman, and this is not the way. I am not impressed with how you are handling this, yes I know its all strange, but she is so scared son, so very scared and sharing what you have tonight has only frightened her more. Though I must admire her strength in casting you out of your own cottage, that you were to share together, that is not something we see often. All I will say to you is you deserved it. Now go back to ours, your dad and I will fix this mess, oh check on Merle will you, Andrea is so close to giving birth and your brother can't take much more"

"But..." he stopped when he saw the look his ma was giving him, no point in arguing she was right he had fucked up again. He hated this whole soul mate shit, he rather be on his own. As the thought finished a coldness swept through him, ok maybe he didn't

"Leave it with us" she kissed her son on the forehead before knocking on the door, it was not long before Carol answered

"He's not coming back in" were Carol's first words when she saw Daryl still lingering in the garden

"I know honey, would it be al right for Earl and I to enter. I would so understand if you don't want us here" Carol couldn't turn them away, they hadn't done anything wrong, yet it all felt as if this was a dream, could she pinch herself and awaken.

"Carol stop thinking too much it..." Daryl's words came through to her, her anger showing in her stance stopping him

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Nodding he headed off, glancing back to see his parents closing the door on him, he had to have faith that they would sort it out for him, if not he knew the consequences. And it was not something he wanted, he needed her more than she would ever know. She was the other half of him and he could not move forward without her or Sophia. Hanging his head he walked towards his parents, trying to establish a connection with either of them, both had shut him out and he really didn't blame them. Cutting through the cemetery he headed down by the docks, the stench of death clear in the air, his body shivering with the smell. Thank god he was almost home, taking the steps two at a time he walked into the brightly lit lobby of his parents house, moving towards the back to check on Merle and Andrea

"Here he is. The only Elder I know to get banished from a house. What the hell ya do lil bro?"

"Shut the fuck up Merle, ain't none of your god damn business. How's Andrea?" Merle knew to drop the subject after all he was only messing with him, anything to take his mind off his wife giving birth. He Merle Dixon would never admit it but he was one frightened little boy when it came to the baby. Scared that he would loose them both in childbirth as it was so rare this unique experience happened, both Daryl and himself were the only living siblings in their clan to be able to father children, apart from their father. Little was written about this, he knew Herschel was still looking into it all, didn't make it any easier.

"She's sleeping at the moment, don't think it will be too long" Daryl hugged him

"She will be ok, they both will Merle, mum gave birth to us, we have dad's genes all will be ok. Trust me" Merle nodded, for some reason when his brother said it will be ok, things tended to be just that. At times he wondered if Daryl could see things others could not, letting his younger brother head up to his room, he sat back down on the large sofa,watching the fire dance in the hearth, hoping his brother sorted his mate out s**oon.**


End file.
